Camp, Glares, and Vcard Pacts
by Pocket.Full.of.Procrastination
Summary: Ah, camp. Every kids favorite way to spend the summer! Welcome to Camp Gotcha. The camp the citizens of South Park have shipped their teens to for the summer. Joy. But what about this pact? Cutters, Bunny, Style, Creek, Dip, others on side. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the rewrite/continuation of 'Insert Awesome Camping Title Here.' The name of the cmap is ironic, I know. That was not my intention. It's named after the elementary school level of the church camp for my area, however unlike it it is. I just couldn't think of a name. Bite me.**

**Anyways, the boys are just out of their junior year and their parents are intent on sending them to camp for the summer.** **(Yes, there are warm places in Colorado during the summer. It's not an ice box year round like South Park is.) And, yeah. Yes, the girls will be there too, however much I despise their bitchy little selves.**

**For Taylor as a thank you for listening to my pathetic wambles and secrets all year. I love you! **

"Dude, I bet they won't let us sleep in at all! And the food's probably gunna suck ass! And they probably won't even let us _talk_ to the girls! And-"

"Shut _up_, Cartman!"

I sighed. This was going to be a _long_ summer.

We were sitting on the bus that would take us to camp for 8 long ass weeks. Looking around was like elemantary school all over again.

I was sitting next to Stan who was holding a cigarette in one hand and was scowling angrily at a complaining Cartman. His dark raven hair was long and fell over his face in an emo looking fashion. He himself wasn't emo, though, despite his dark clothes. That was just what he liked. He was the star football, soccer, and basketball player and relatively insanely popular. And that was fine with him. He soaked it up and kept up his friendly nature. He was tall and thin, but had a pretty good layer of muscle. And plus his grades were good. He was every girl's favorite guy.

Cartman and Kenny were sitting diagonal to us, one seat over, one seat back. Cartman had changed only in the sense that he wasn't five times the weight he should be anymore. He was by no means small, far from it. He was huge, about half of it fat. The rest was muscle. Solid muscle. All six something feet of him. He wasn't far behind Stan on the football team, but lacked his popularity. He was still the resident fatass, and still everyone's least favorite person. Not that that stopped him from fucking every girl he could at every party.

Kenny was, quite literally, the biggest bisexual slut on the face of the planet. He was barely shorter than Stan, and still skinny as hell, but now he had his own fair share of muscle to keep him from having a girly ass figure like me and Butters. After he'd figured out girls liked his hair, he started keeping his hood down. He fucked almost every girl in our school at least once, I gaurantee it. And about half the guys. Us not included, thank _god._He was generally popular, even with people who didn't want him to screw their brains out. He may have been the biggest playboy ever, but he wasn't a jerk.

Behind us were Craig and Tweek, the first official gay couple to sprout up at our school. After Craig announced it on the loud speaker (much to Tweek's horror) in their sophomore year, they'd started popping out of the ground like daisies. Everyone had discovered Craig could almost calm Tweek down. Craig was tall and lanky, but admittedly very strong, and tiny Tweek served as his perfect girl. I could hear him whispering to him, and Tweek shrieking in response.

Butters was sitting in the seat next to us by himself. The poor kid still didn't have any real friends. We still let him hang out with s sometimes, but not often, and that was it. I'd seen him hanging out with the girls sometimes, but most of them ignored him. He was small, but not quite as small as Tweek, and not as tall as me. He always wore pastels, often bearing cute little animals and Hello Kitty. He had grown progressively shyer every year. His knuckles were clanking together softly.

In front of Butters were Wendy and Bebe, both of whom had grown into real pains in the ass. Both were complete bitches. Wendy was still a total activist, but now chose forceful methods. Few were the days she didn't yell at us for one thing or another. Bebe was a whore. End of story.

Behind Craig and Tweek were Clyde and Token. They hadn't changed at all since elementary school. They were average height, (about Kenny's level) had average figures, average personalities. That was all there was to them.

All around us were more familiar faces. Heidi, Red, Jimmy, Timmy, Pip, and others. The bus driver seemed to be asleep, but continued to stay on the road and turn wherever necessary.

And then there was me. Kyle. My fro had softened up a bit and now my head was covered in soft wavy curls. I'd ditched my hat after much convincing from Stan and Kenny that I looked better without it. I was short. Not as short as Butters, but short, none the less. I was thin, too, making my over all figure look girly. I was a nerd, basically. "But a cute nerd!" Kenny said that when I first said it. It was extremely uncomfortable. I was the top in every class but P.E. and I used to wear glasses. Luckily I got contacts. I was currently on my laptop, taking advantage of the Internet while we were still in range.

**Well, I have to say I'm satisfied with it. Sweet! I hope it wasn't too terrible. I LOVE reviews, they make me happy. Yes, you may flame me. Be my guest. I wanna know if someone hates my work that much. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here you are. The second chapter. I realize the first was somewhat… plain and the plot went nowhere. I just wanted to get their introductions out of the way. I don't like this one that much... Anyway, the plot actually starts in this one so, enjoy!**

"Really, Eric, at least wait and see," I said with a grin. "They can't exactly keep us from the girls if we're going to the same camp."

He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"More like they can't keep you from screwing every girl not from South Park while you can," said Stan turning his attention from Cartman to me.

"Didn't I say that?" I asked in mock confusion.

"Not that it'd matter," said Cartman. "You'd just fuck all the guys, fag."

"Cartman, when are you gunna learn that 'fag' isn't offensive to Kenny?" asked Kyle, not looking up from his laptop.

He didn't expect an intelligent answer, I know. It was kind of cute actually. Most of his habits are. I'd said many times that I'd fuck him in a heartbeat. He freaked out every time. I think he's getting used to it. Too bad. He's cute when he freaks out.

"Yes it is," I said innocently, pretending to be hurt. "You're so mean, Kyle."

He rolled his eyes and continued typing. I grinned.

"Should be a great chance for some action, though." I eyed the girls around the bus. "I'm getting sort of tired of the same old people."

I saw Butters glance behind him at us, his expression unreadable, for a brief moment. Nice.

"What do you think, Buttery?" I said leaning over the back of his seat and draping my arms over his shoulders, emitting a terrified squeak from the smaller boy, making me grin wider. Adorable. "Think there'll be good fucks?"

"W-well, gee, Kenny, I-I dunno," he said nervously, his face reddening.

"Leave Butters alone, Kenny," said Kyle. I looked at him, still grinning.

"But I don't wanna!" I wined, tightening my arms around Butters shoulders. He reached up to one and tried to pull it away weakly and unsuccessfully, but I ignored him.

"Jesus Christ, Kenneh," said Cartman watching Butters struggle. "Let the kid go before the bitch notices and starts lecturing us on touching people without their permission."

I stared at him. By bitch he meant Wendy, and she probably would do exactly that. But was he standing up for Butters? He was looking at the back of Butter's seat, refusing to meet my gaze. Huh.

"K-kenny, can you p-please let go?" muttered Butters shyly. I barely heard him and didn't appear as though I had. I heard a sudden gasp and choke, and looking down I realised I'd let my hands slip up to him neck.

I release him immediately as though he burned my hands and he leaned forward massaging his neck.

"Sorry about that Buttercup," I said, restoring my grin and resting my head in my arms across the top of his seat. "Ya okay?"

"Y-yeah, Kenny, I-I'm okay," said Butters softly, beginning clanking his knuckles together again.

"Kenny, have you ever liked someone for something other than sex?" asked Kyle, appearing to have read my thoughts of raping Butters then and there.

I turned to look at him, a mischievous smirk planted on my face.

"Kyle, have you ever even _had_ sex?"

That did it. My smirk morphed into a wide grin as he blushed and busily typed away.

"Dude, Kyle, that's so pathetic," said Cartman with an amused ring in his voice.

"Shut up, fatass," said Stan. "He just hasn't found the right person yet."

Kyle went a little redder at this. And then it hit me. It was so _brilliant. _So _perfect._ So... mean. But I couldn't help it. I had to. I _had_ to.

"Hey, Butters," I said suddenly, making him jump a little. "Still got your V-card?"

"M-my V-card?" he asked, looking up at me, confused.

"Yeah," I said casually. "Your virginity."

He turned pink and looked back at his lap. "Y-yeah..."

I grinned. Perfect. I quickly scanned the bus full of South Park kids. Tweek... no, Craig's bound to have. Timmy... but that doesn't count. Pip.

"Hey, Pip!"

He jumped from his seat at the front of the bus and turned around to look at me, as did Wendy.

"Yes, Kenny, what can I do for you?" he said cheerily.

"Are you a virgin?"

The question seemed to catch the attention of the whole bus and there was silence.

"Kenny!" shrieked Wendy indignantly. "Don't ask poor Pip such a personal question! That's so-"

"W-well, no I don't believe I am," said Pip, his usual smile still in place.

A good bit of the bus widened their eyes.

"What? Seriously?" I asked, a little shocked, and sort of impressed. "With who?"

He blushed a little and turned back around. "I don't believe that's any of your business."

Huh. Pip wasn't a virgin. Go figure. Oh well. At least now I had the entire bus' attention.

"Well," I said loudly. "I'm afraid we _do_ have some virgins on this bus either way. And I propose we help them out."

The looks of horror that crossed most people's faces were hilarious.

"By making a pact," I finished.

"What kind of pact?" asked Clyde suspiciously.

"That everyone from South Park will have sex with at least one person while at camp," I said simply, looking around at everyone. "And that's _everyone. _So they don't get singled out. Anyone who doesn't will have to be my sex toy as much as I want for the first two weeks of school. Good?"

"Kenny, that's awful!" Wendy shouted at me. "That's not fair to them! What if they don't want to loose their virginity yet?"

After much arguing and 'compromising' everyone had agreed. Well, everyone but Timmy, but we all agreed he didn't need to be part of it. And so we made a pact. I was kind of proud of myself.

**Oh, would you look at that, the plot changed drastically. XD I'll be changing the title and summary now... Jesus Christ. No, this isn't gunna get graphic. Any smex will be theoretical unless someone wants to writ it for me. XD I refuse to do it because I will FAIL. Do you guys think I should change the rating? I mean, if it's just talking about it and theoretical, that's PG-13, which is near equal to T. But I dunno... I've seen that stuff rated M here, and I don't want to get in trouble, so tell what cha think, please. Reviews are lurved. Flames are welcome. Cookies will be inhaled and I will choke on them, die, revive myself, and then leave a message after the beep! ;D ( I just got a new cell phone. That's part of my voicemail.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah... this one is... short. I really don't know what to put here, so go ahead and read it. I hadn't meant to make Butters chapter _this_but uh... I didn't really have anyone else I could just openly state things with without throwing in mountains of opinion. I'm not good a Butters' opinion. X3 I guess I could have used Clyde... oh well. Too late now. I refuse to rewrite it. Here you go. Wow. I guess I did have something to put here. O3O**

I shouldn't have agreed. I should have said no. There's no way anyone would have sex with _me._

I stepped off the bus behind Wendy, in front of Stan who was talking to Kyle over his should. Having heard that Kyle was a virgin, too, had surprised me, but I was sort of relieved. I mean, he was sort of popular, and him being on the same level as me at something was kind of comforting. Kind of.

Once all us and our luggage had been loaded off the bus, (to my horror it had sped away way too quickly) we were greeted by a girl, probably in her early twenties, with straight hair in a ponytail what reminded me of the outside color of a kiwi. She was wearing a white camp t-shirt, really short khaki shorts, white sneakers, had a whistle around her neck, and was carrying a clipboard.

"All right, guys, welcome! My name is Courtney and I'm the co-head councelor here at Camp Gotcha!" she said with a big smile. "You guys are from-" she glanced down at her clipboard, "South Park, right?"

There were mumbles of confirmation and Courtney made a mark on her clipboard.

"Great! We're glad to have you here! I have your cabin assignments right here. Now, I'm gunna post them on that bulletin board over there and you guys can go check it out. This is a pretty big place and it's easy to get lost for newcomers, so there are some maps over there as well. It's a good idea to carry one around with you for the first week or so, until you know your way around. If you get lost, just look for a senior camper or counselor to help you find your way to wherever your going. Senior campers always wear pins just like these, " she held up a golden pin in the shape of a fanged... er- thing, that had a cute little grin on and the camp logo on it's stomach, "so just look for them. Do you guys have any senior campers from your town?"

People started to murmer, "No," but a high pitched voice called out eagerly, "I am, Courtney! It's Pip, do you remember?"

"Oh, yes, Pip!" said Courtney who seemed absolutely delighted to see the little British boy. I liked her. She seemed nice. "So glad you came again this year! Yes, everyone, Pip's a senior camper, so if your lost or have a question and see him around, just ask him! Right then, I'll let you all go get your things and head to your new cabins. I'm afraid since most of you were late being registered, most of you will be living with your friends from South Park for the next eight weeks. But don't worry, you'll have plenty of time to make new friends, too! You'll have two hours to get situated. The opening ceremony is at 5:00 and dinner will be at 6. I'll see you then! Go on!"

Everyone broke away immediately, talking loudly amongst themselves. I could hear Kenny already saying how he'd 'fuck Courtney's pretty little face right off her big head.' It made me sort of angry. Courtney probably would get in trouble if he did that, and I doubted if she'd want to. Now Eric was saying how 'fucking retarded' she was. Why did everyone I knew have to be so gosh darn mean?

Our mass of teenagers had almost reached the little bulletin board littered with papers when there was a happy call from behind us. The voice was oddly familiar and odd in itself and called out familiar name so, of course, we all turned. "PIP!"

His hair was black and so were his clothes. His eyes were red and two of his top teeth were pointed. His smile disappeared the second her saw our faces staring back at him and turned into a hard glare. Only Pip was still smiling as he saw the son of the devil, who none of us had seen since third grade. (Except maybe Kenny, he'd been to hell so many times.) It was Damien.

**Short... god damn it. I didn't want to end it there, but I just can't do any Dip from Butters POV. I just don't know what he'd _think_. Dip's too complicated to write in itself, and Butters is _hard _to write for and I really can't do both at the same time. 3 So I'm cutting it off here and switching to... fuck. Who should I switch too? I can't write Pip first person, it just can't be done. None of the mainies would give much of a fuck, neither would the secondaries... I can't write for any girls because I hate them all... -rants to you all because she needs to write it down- Damien, maybe? Can I write for Damien? Hmmm... I've never tried... I'LL DO IT! -heroic pose- I hope this works. X3 Loves? Reviews? Dislikes? Cookies? Oatmeal? Popsicles? _Socks_? FLAMES?! -hopeful eyes- All are loved. The dislikes would be loved _more_if turned into flames, but, ya know. Whatever fits in your pocket. Hehe. That was good. _Whatever fits in your pocket_, I could use that! DUDE! No one else say that till I get it patented! -runs to phone- Yes, patenty people? I got a _quote!_ WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T PATENT A QUOTE?!**

**Next chapter will be up soon! O3O**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for procrastinating so much! T3T I had this burst of inspiration and spent all my time creating the sequel to this story in my head. (no, the staries nowhere near done. We've got 8 long ass weeks of camp to get through. :P Anyways, in my midst of inspiration, I drew a picture. And I'm using it as my appology for not updating. muncher190 . deviantart . com/art/Kenny-s-Hoes-95691763 (take out the spaces round the .s) Eat THAT shit up. What on Earth could it be?! :O Anyway, I see Damien as being really shy about Pip, so I hope no one thinks I'm putting him OOC. Enjoy, my loves!**

Great.

I finally found somewhere to be myself where people accepted me, and now these ass holes were gunna screw it up.

"Damien!" cried Pip excitedly when he saw me. "Oh, it's marvelous to see you again. I was afraid you wouldn't come this summer."

He came towards me and hugged me. I returned it while still glaring menicingly at the South Park kids.

"Didn't he go back to hell?" I heard Stan ask in a not really caring voice.

"Yeah," answered Kenny, the only one besides Pip I'd seen in years. "But apparently he comes here every summer. I thought it was to see his girlfriend or whatever."

"I told you before, I don't have a girlfriend!" I said angrily pushing Pip off of me.

"Well we can see that, fag," said Cartman, eying Pip with an amused grin.

"Shut up!" I roared, my hands balling into fists. I could feel my face getting hot and then a soft hand on my arm.

"Now, Damien, you shouldn't get angry," said Pip concernedly. "You know what happened last time. You're supposed to be working on controling your temper."

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault they have an undying need to diss everyone," I said walking over to their luggage pile and grabbing what I knew to be Pip's old fashined looking suitcase. "Come on. You're in our cabin again."

"Oh splendid!" said Pip hopping along behind me as I walked away.

"Hey, Kenny," said Cartman loudly. "I think I figured out who took Frenchie's V-card!"

My face got hot again but I didn't turn around, even when laughter erupted behind me. Pip turned his head to give them a scolding look but I knew they would only laugh more at that, so I grabbed his wrist and tugged him along as I sped up.

It was true, though. Pip had lost his virginity to me last summer. We'd done it several times actually. And I knew they'd figure it out and make a big deal out of it. It annoyed me because everyone lest year had been accepting of us as a couple. They wouldn't, though. No _way_ they would. Fuck South Park.

"Damien?" asked Pip concernedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Pip, I'm fine," I said giving him a grin.

"Pip, my man!"

The joyful greeting was from Mace, the muscular, shaggy brown haired boy who also resided in our four person cabin. He emerged from our cabin up ahead with wide arms and jogged up to us, lifting Pip up in the process of hugging him.

"Hello, Mace!" said Pip happily, unable to return the hug due to his tight grip. "How have you been?"

"Just fine, Pippers!" said Mace with a goofy grin, setting Pip back down and slapping him on the back.

Our cabin was conveniently placed closest to the camp entrance, a clear view visible from where the South Park kids were checking the cabin assignments and grabbing their things. Some of them were still watching us, amused smiles on their faces. I flicked them off.

"Oh, is he here?" came a curious voice from the cabin door. I turned back around to see a bescetacled boy with neat reddish brown hair. Oliver, our second cabinmate, was smart and an odd combination of shy and outgoing.

"Oliver, old chap!" cried Pip running to greet him, hugging the stiff boy, unused to hugs.

"Hello, Pip," he said causiously. "How was your school year?"

"Oh, it was just wonderful!" said Pip releasing his uneasy friend with a happy smile.

"You didn't get beat up again?" asked Oliver, recovering from the loving greeting and fixing his glasses.

"Oh, no, I did," said Pip, appearing rather happy about it. "But some of the kids are being a bit nicer than previously."

"You really need to stand up for yourself," I said seriously, coming up the steps of our cabin with Mace and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want you to get seriously hurt."

"Don't worry, Damien!" he said taking my hand in his, making me blush slightly. "It's all in good fun!"

"Is it Cartman?" I asked sternly.

"Well, es, he does it most often, but-"

"It's not in good fun, Pip," I said urgently. "He could kill you if he wanted to! Then I'd _never_ get to see you again."

A lump was forming in my throat. Looking at him closer, I could see several scars and even a few large cuts healing and some fesh bruises. I hated it. What if Cartman _did_ kill him? He'd go to Heaven, that much I knew. And I lived in hell... we'd never be able to even talk.

"I'd like to teach this Cartman guy a lesson," said Mace cracking his knckles. "He hear with that shit load of South Park kids?"

"He's the fat one," I said, hoping Mace _could_ teach him a lesson.

"Oh, don't hurt him, Mace," said Pip adorabley. "He really only does it because he's bored! He wouldn't hurt me that bad."

"Pip, you've got _scars_," said Oliver. "This is serious."

"Ollie's right, dude," said Mace. "We gotta do something about it. If he's gunna be at camp with us, he's gunna need to know _we're_ at the top of the food chain here."

He wasn't exagerating. We _were_ the top of the food chain at this camp. The other kids respected us. They were nice enough. South Park kids with little fuckers, but they were up against the rest of the camp. They'd just have to learn to respect Cabin 1 members, too. I suddenly gave a little laugh, recieving curious glances from my friends.

Fat chance!

**Woo! Fun, right? Damien's so cute... melts Mace and Oliver... I'm not sure how big a characters they're gunna be. All I know is Mace and Eric will be natural rivals, but Kyle won't like him, and he and Stan are gunna have this... uh... thing? I dunno. And Oliver and Kyle will be friends. That's as far as I've got them. They're both very protective of Pip, yes. 3 I fucking love that kid. He's so dumb. Yeah... Pip's bullying is my way of tying the Dip to the others.**

**Also, I thought I should tel you guys that I _will_ be upping the rating to M in the future, as I've asked MT Yami to write my smex scenes. I won't be changing it till the epic chapter when such lurve takes place, and that won't be for a while. So hold tight, guys!**

**One more thing. I may be unable to control myself and i migt throw CartmanXKyle and KennyXKyle in there. They will show up in the sequel, especially the Kenyle, which will be a major couple. I'm tryin to keep them out of this one for my own reasons, but I might slip.**

**Anyway. I hope you guys liked it... I'm seriously so sorry I didn't update for so long. I'll try to go faster! Loves? Dislikes? Cookies? Oatmeal? Socks? Flames?! -still craving a flame- All are loved! Please review! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Oh, wait, one MORE thing. I... most likely will never have a chapter in Stan's POV if your waiting for that. I don't like writing for Stan... I like writing for Kenny and Kyle mostly, so they'll have more chapters than most others. Butters will have a good deal of chapters and all major Dip chapters with be form Damien. Cartman _might_ get a few chapters. It all depends on what's happening. I'll always do who works best for a particular thing. I will NEVER have a chapter with two POVs in it. If I do, it will be very brief. I will not do any girls or any uncouplized people, perhaps with the exceptions of Clyde or Token. I dunno if I'll ever do Mace or Oliver. Alright. Just thought I'd share that with you. Who's up next? Have you caught on to my hints? IF SOMEONE CAN GUESS THE DETAIL OF ONE CHAPTER THAT DETERMINES THE NEXT'S POV, I'LL PUT YOUR OC IN AS A CAMPER! 3333 (please send your guesses in regular messages and nont in reviews so others cannot see. I'll use as many OCs as I need!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah! Got this one up fast! I actually really like this one. It sort of sets up future conflicts. I hope you guys like it! POV PREDICTION GUESSES ARE STILL OPEN! HINT: IT'S THE SAME THING THAT PREDICTS IT IN EVERY CHAPTER!**

Unlike Cartman, I wasn't totally dreading having Butters as a fifth member of our cabin. I was thrilled, actually. Apparently they'd run out of cabin space so they had to stuff him in with us even though there were only supposed to be four people per cabin. I have both the virgins with me every night for eight weeks. Stan and Cartman were small obstacles I could get around. I was gunna have a lot of fun this summer.

I sort of wanted to take Kyle just to see what Stan's reaction would be. They so obviously liked eachother, people had started betting on when they'd get together. Not that I wanted to hurt Stan, (or Kyle for that matter) Stan was great in more ways than one. Yes, that means I've fucked him. Last year at a party at his house.

Neither of us were that drunk. We both knew what we were doing. See, Wendy had told me previously that Stan was better than me at sex. Well, I figured I'd find out. So I asked Stan if he would, and he said sure. Despite his obvious crush on Kyle he was 'straight' at the time (and still is) so no one else knew. Not that we'd officially said we wouldn't tell people, it was kind of just naturaly communicated. Especially Kyle. I knew the world would fall apart if Kyle knew. The test of how good Stan was wasn't completely legitiment, seeing as I made him be the girl, but I figured if _Stan_ reacts like that to me I better be pretty god damn fucking good. I came to the conclusion Wendy just didn't want to admit she liked having sex with me.

My thoughts were interupted by Cartman shoving me out of the way to get into Cabin 9, pathetically the highest number. Girls had even numbered cabins, guys had odds and at the other end of the camp.

Inside out cabin there was a bunk bed on the side walls and a twin bed in the middle of the back wall. A little table was in each of the back cornors and there was an ugly rug on the floor.

"I call top bunk!" I yelled immediately dropping my dirty ribbing bag and climbing up the lader to the bunk bed on the right.

"Me too!" said Cartman waddling to the bed on the left, but Stan cut him off and climbed up.

"Too slow, fat ass!" he taunted as Kyle threw his bag onto the bottom of his bunk.

"Fine! You wanna sleep in the same bed as Kyle, be my guest, fag!"

It was a poor comback and he sat huffily and protectively on the single bed.

Butters came in last, obviously uneasy about the idea of living with us for the next eight weeks. I guess he should be. I wasn't planning on letting him get much sleep this summer. He set his Hello Kitty bag down on the bunk beneath me. I flipped my head over the edge of mine so I was facing him upsidedown.

"Hey, bunkie," I said cheerfully. He squeaked in surprise and fell backwards on him bed, hitting his head on the bottom of mine in the process.

I flipped back up and climbed down as Kyle took the few steps toward him. "Ow..."

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked with concerned eyes. Yeah. Kyle was a fucking _angel_. Butters blushed a little and didn't answer, clutching the back of his head with one hand.

"Butters?" I said slyly manuvering around Kyle and climbing somewhat over him. My face was inches from his and I was smiling lustfully at him. His blush got deeper and his eyes widened. I reached for her hand and removed it from hid head, turning him to examine the bump that was forming. I didn't let go of his hand and he was closing his eyes tightly. Cartman gave a disgusted snort nad I could feel Stan and Kyle staring at us oddly. Butters eyes sprang open when I lightly kissed the bump. I turned him back around and held onto his shoulders, my head touching his.

"Better?" I asked kindly. He gave a tiny, barely noticable nod and I stood back up and climbed back up my bunk.

"Kenny, don't be faggy in here!" said Cartman with an emotion in his voice I couldn't identify. "We're lving in here, ass hole!"

Kyle sighed and pulled out his map. He and Butters were the only ones who had actually grabbed them.

"Damn, whoever owns ths place must be fucking rich!" he said examining it. "Rockwall, archery, zip line, pool, jet skiis... Jesus Christ."

"Why do we need a pool?" I asked confused, as Stan climbed down to look over Kyle's shoulder. "I thought there was supposed to be a lake."

"There is," said Stan, pointing to it on the map and grinning. "Great! I'll be in perfect shape for soccer!"

I glanced at the clock on the wall. 3:20.

"Well, we've got an hour and fourty minutes," I said. "Should we go exploring?"

"Uh huh," said Kyle tracing a path with his finger. "I want to check out their library."

Yeah, a library. A fucking _library._ In a camp _I_ could afford just with the money from my part time job and a little bit of help from Kyle. Everyone else's parents had made them come. I came because I didn't want to be stuck alone all summer.

The five of us headed out of our cabin five minutes later, Kyle's nose stuck in the map, Stan looking around cooly at passing kids, Cartman scowling and crossing his arms, Butters so close behind me at the back I was just waiting for him to grab the hem of my shirt. Little cutie. We were currently heading for the game room on the other side of camp. I spotted Pip and Damien talking to two other guys in front of Cabin 1. They looked like they were talking about something important. A few passing girls waved at them and all four of them raised a hand simotainiously with kind smiles, sending the girls into a giggling fit before running off.

"What the fuck was _that_?" said Cartman looking at the same thing I was. Kyle, Stan, and Butters looked up.

"What?" asked Stan curiously.

A boy with glasses seemed to notice us looking at them and glared, nudging the other boy I didn't know. They all turned around to look at us, all but Pip wearing piercing death glares. Rivalry seemed to automaticly spark between the two groups.

"What's their problem?" asked Kyle with an irritated look on his face.

"Let's go find out," I said simply, putting on a grin and beginning to walk towards them. Butters followed suit, and the other threee followed after a moments hesitation.

**Fun, fun! What'll happen now? Oliver and Kyle battle of wits? Mace and Cartman battle of fists? Damien and Stan battle of... something?! We can only hope! I reall don't know. I'll just write whatever come to me. Damn... I unintentionaly put some StanXKenny and KyleXButters in there, neither of which I like. Neither will have any part in the story, or it's sequel. Kenny and Stan's little session will cause drama later, but nothing between them. I'm also thinking I might let slip some StanXButters. X3 I'm so hopelessly in love with too many couples. Likes? Dislikes? Cookies? Popsicles? Socks? Flames?? -still craving- All are loved! Next chapter will be up soon hopefully! 333**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleh. Short. But I've done three chaptes today, so give me a break! I hope you guys like it. I'm feeling sorta dead righ now...**

Shit.

What the _fuck_ did they have to come over? It pissed me off.

"Hey, Damien," said Kenny pleasently as they approached, Butter clinging to the back of his shirt. "Pip. I'm sure I must have been halusinating, but I thought we recieved some rather unpleasant looks from you and your friends, save you, Pip, of course."

His voice dripped horribley sweet icing, making me cringe.

"So what if we were?" said Mace threateningly stepping in front of Pip, having instantly recognised Cartman as 'the fat one' and associating the others with him as people who picked on him.

"Well, I was just thinking it wasn't very friendly of you towards your fellow campers, especially on our first day," said Kenny batting his unnaturally long eyelashes, undisturbed by Mace's tone and stance. "I just thought we should come over and introduce ourselves to avoid unnecisary hatred."

Cartman laughed. "Screw you, Kenny, I'm not getting friendly with these _gaywads."_

That hit something in me, Mace, and Oliver and our gazes hardened on Cartman. Mace jumped off our porch and grabbed the front of his shirt. He was about half an inch taller than him, but he forced Cartman down to much it seem like more. Butters let out a terrified yelp and Stan and Kyle took a step back. Kenny held his ground as Butters tightened his grip. Now, I was pretty sure Mace wasn't gay. Oliver had shown signifigant signs that might just end up as overall shyness. Mace was just standing up for me, him, and Pip.

"Say that again, prick," said Mace devilishly. "I dare ya."

Cartman smirked. "_GAY-WADS."_

Mace punched him in nose causing him to fall on his ass.

"Jesus Christ!" he cried touching his bleednig nose. "What the fuck!"

"See, Eric?" said Kenny stiffling a laugh. "You're really lucky 'fag' doesn't offend me."

Mace eyed him curiously but didn't say anything.

"Kenny, you lazy ass bitch, get over here and fucking help me up, ass hole! And gimme a piece of your shirt!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Kenny with a sigh, removing Butters' hands and peeling off his hoodie. He brought the bottom of his already torn, hardly white shirt to his mouth and tore off a stip. Butters was pink and determindly not looking at him. So was Oliver. Dickface. Kenny threw the strip of shirt at Cartman and he held it to his nose. Kenny pulled his shirt back down holding out a hand to his friend.

"Serves you right, fat ass," said Kyle as Stan joined Kenny in yanking Cartman to his feet.

"Shut up, jew!"

Mace and Oliver eyed eachother and then returned their gazes to them. Pip was frowning at Mace.

"The was an aweful thing to do, Mace," he said in a cute scolding tone. "We're supposed to be a good example!"

Mace sighed. "Pip, I'm standing up for you, dude."

"Cartman, you beat Pip up _again?_" asked Stan crossing his arms.

"None of your business, Stan," said Cartman frowning. "Son of a bitch..."

"You," said Oliver suddenly. Everyone looked at him. "With the Hello Kitty shirt. Come here."

Butters looked terrified. Cartman's eyes flashed and Kenny moved infront of the smaller blond just now slipping his hoodie back on.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just want to ask him something," said Oliver.

Kenny narrowed his eyes but Butters nervously came out from behind him and slowly walked up to him. Oliver examined him for a moment then pushed opened the door to their cabin. "Come in."

Cartman took a step forward but stopped. Kenny looked ready to fling himself at Oliver at any moment. Kyle was staring at him suspiciously.

"You too, red head." Kyle looked mildly surprised but proceeded to walk up to him where Butters still hadn't entered.

"Hang on, Kyle," said Stan grabbing his arm. "Why do they have to go in?"

"It's sort of a private matter," said Oliver cooly pushing up his glasses.

"It's fine, Stan," said Kyle and he released him. He put a hand on Butters back and led him inside.

Oliver followed them and held the door open for Pip to follow. Then it shut. They were in there for about ten minutes. The door opened to reveal a sort of guilty looking Butters and a satisfied Kyle. Pip and Oliver followed and Oliver nodded at an inquiring Mace. Butters sunk in between Kenny and Cartman and Kyle stood by Stan.

"Eric Cartman," said Oliver. Cartman looked at him wit ha glare. "We don't want trouble. But if you cause it we can and will resort to violence. The kids at this camp are good kids and we don't need you screwing them up. We can get you banned, Cartman. We're the most powerful campers here. Don't forget it."

"Fuck you, four eyes!" said Cartman loudly.

Oliver mearly turned and walked back inside the cabin. Pip and I followed, eventually joined by Mace who was still glaring at Cartman. I lingered by the door to listen.

"What'd he ask you?" I heard Stan ask Kyle.

"I'll tell you later, dude," responded Kyle as they continued to wherever they were going.

"Damien," said Oliver.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"I don't think any of those boys are any threat save Cartman, and possibley Kenny."

"Kenny's an ass. He's been to hell at least a hundred times."

"He what?"

"Nothing."

**Well, wasn't that fun? I love Oliver and his sexy beastness... -rolls on floor laughing histarically- Kenny, you manwhore. ;D Yeah, sorry it's so short. I try to make all my chapters at least 1,000 words, but I couldn't do anything else with Cabin 1 for now. I'll need to switch over to Kyle for the next chapter so we can see what happened. Yeah... THE POV CONTEST IS STILL GO. Next chapter will be up whenever since I'm on a roll today. 333**

**PS Yes, I did edit the Keniver in there later. I'll point that out to people who already read it in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**YEAH! I'm doing good on updating! Yay! Craig and those guys in this chapter! Fun fun! I'm still waiting for feedback on my picture from Chapter 4 and reponses to THE POV CONTEST. NO ONE'S GUESS IT YET! Enjoy!**

_The inside of Cabin 1 was a lot larger and nicer than ours. The two bunkbeds were both placed sideways on the back wall, their feet almost touching, and there was a little side table next to each. There was a round coffee table in the center of the room with four cusiony chairs around it. There were also shelves all around the room, and a little mini fridge in the front left cornor._

_"Why do you guys get a nicer cabin than us?" I asked plainly._

_"Because we're top of the line," said Oliver sitting in one of the chairs while Pip did the same. "Please, sit."_

_Butters and I sat, him giving me a petrified glance. "Why are you top of the line?"_

_"That's a different matter," said Oliver sharply. "You'll hear about it at the ceremony tonight. For now, let's talk about Cartman."_

_"Why do you need to talk to us about fat ass?" I asked confused._

_"Because we believe he may cause problems and it's our duty to identify his allies," said Oliver. "We need to know you and your friends exact relationship with him."_

_I sighed. "Look... what's your name?"_

_"Oliver."_

_"Look, Oliver. We've known Cartman since preschool and consider him our friend, even though we hate his guts. He a self-centered, racist, anti-semetic bastard with a whore for a mom and a screwed up sense of humor. No body likes him. We only hang out with him because if we didn't, he'd spend absolutely all his time screwing up people's lives. He does it anyway, but a lot of it's turned into jabbing insults at us every chance he gets. He's killed a guys parents and fed them to him just because the guys cheated him out of, like, 16 bucks. But he also was the brains behind helping us save baby cows from being turned into veal. Mostly he's an ass hole, but he's smart and sometimes we need him around. None of the rest of us are jerks, nor do we agree to anything he does."_

_"And that goes for all of you?" asked Oliver quietly._

_I nodded. "I'm a nerd, he's shy as hell," I pointed my thumb at Butters," and Stan, the black haired one, is the nicest guy I know. Kenny, the blond, is a bi slut, but that's it."_

_Oliver was quiet for a minute as he contemplated the information. Pip was smiling and Butters looked ready to explode._

_"Your name?"_

_"Kyle."_

_"And yours?"_

_"B-Butters..."_

_He nodded again. "So what your saying is the only one I need to worry about is Cartman?"_

_"Yes," I confirmed._

_He nodded once more. "Alright, Kyle, I'll take your word for it. I'm going to need to ask you to keep an eye on him. Tell me, Mace, or Damien if he's planning anything."_

_"Not Pip?" I asked jokingly, making Oliver smile. Then I shook my head. "Won't do any good. He's always planning something, and no one can ever tell what until it's too late. I can usually tell _when_ he's planning something, though, so I'll keep you notified. Can we go now?"_

_He nodded for the last time. Me and Butters stood up and started for the door._

_"One more thing," I said turning back around to look at him._

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you know Damien's the son of the devil?"_

_The closed his eyes and was silent for a bit. Then he sighed and stood up. "Yes. But Mace doesn't, and Damien doesn't know I know. He told Pip he's afraid we'll treat him differently if we know, so I'm not going to say anything. Pip said South Park kids know. Try to convince them not to say anything."_

_"I'll try," I said turning back around and pushing open the door._

The scene played in my head and I sighed.

"Something wrong, Kyle?" asked Kenny sweetly.

We were in the game room now. Stan was winning against Butters in air hockey while Cartman beat frantically at the pinball machine. Kenny and I were playing pool. It was 4:30.

"Just thinking about what Oliver said," I said shaking my head.

"The guy with glasses?" he asked, his eyes darkening.

"Yeah," I said lowering my voice so Cartman couldn't hear. "He's not a bad guy. He's just trying to protect the kids here from Cartman."

Kenny glanced at him. "What'd he say?"

"Asked about our relationship with us. I told him Cartman was the only one he needed to worry about."

"You lied to him?"

"What?!" I asked, surprised. He grinned.

"Well, _I'm_ not leaving without seducing a couple of his precious kids."

"God dammit, Kenny, I told him you were a bi slut," I said acidly. "I think he got that."

He laughed. I smiled. The door to the game room opened and in came Craig and those guys.

"Ho, Craig," said Kenny pleasently. "Where ya been?"

"Getting situated, checking out the lake, and being harrased by some ass holes in Cabin 1," he replied irritabley. "You?"

I noticed Tweek looked more freaked out than usual.

"Getting situated, being harrased by Cabin 1 people, and playin' games," replied Kenny happily.

"You guys, too?" asked Clyde, grabbing the gun out of a shooting game and pointing it, one eye closed.

"Yeah," said Stan, stopping the slowly moving puck by placing his... whatever they're called on top of it. "The big guy gave Cartman a bloody nose."

Token snickered, eyeing Cartman who hadn't seemed to notice their entry. His nose was slightly swollen and he had little pieces on Kenny's shirt up his notrils. "What'd he do?"

"Called them all gaywads," I explained. "I think it was in defence of Pip and Damien."

"It was."

The confirmation came from Mace himself, who had opened the door with the other three behind him. Craig pushed Tweek behind him and glared at them.

"We didn't hurt him," said Oliver cooly to him as the four walked across the room to a door in the back I hadn't noticed.

"What do _you_ fags want?" snarled Cartman, turning to look at them. Mace ignored him this time, perhaps not wanting to dirty the floor with blood.

"Only our papers," said Oliver taking out some keys and fitting one into the doornob.

Everyone looked at him curiously as he entered and returned with a folder that said 'For Cabin 1' across the front. They walked out silently, Oliver stopping beside me and smiling. "Told you we were top of the line."

Then they left. Everything was silent for a minute until Kenny spoke up.

"What'd they do to Tweekers?"

Craig blinked. "Oh. Dragged him into their cabin and freaked him out." He looked worriedly at his boyfriend.

"Did they just ask you questions about you guys?" I asked, having a feeling Oliver was just scanning all the South Parks for involvement with Cartman just in case.

"They- I think so- gah! I don't know!" shreiked the twitchy blond.

"That's what they did to me and Butters," I told him. "They're just looking out for non South Park kids."

"Why are we different?" asked Clyde.

I averted my eyes toward Cartman who had returned to beating up the pinball machine. They got the picture.

"You think they'll leave us alone now?" asked Token.

"Depends on what Tweek told them," I said.

"Told them it was too much pressure," said Craig glancing at Tweek.

I shrugged. "They might, might not."

We continued talking about our impressions of Cabin 1 and how Pip got involved with them until 4:55, at which point Damien stuck his head in and told us to get our asses to the stage room. (yeah, he _actually _called it the stage room.) We all left our games and headed out. Me and Stan were still talking with Craig (holding hands with Tweek) and Token, while Kenny talked with Clyde, Butters having reattached himself to his hoodie. Cartman follwed in an annoyed stance, clearly upset about something.

**Woohoo! What do you think Cartman's uupset about? I dunno. I just thre it in there! Woo! Sorry about the lack of Cutters, people. I've got this big scene planned and in requires things to be subtle for now and slowly grow. Also, the lack of Style. That's gunna take a little while, but it'll come in a boom and I'll spend a lot of time on it then. You'll be satisfied. I have my own reasons for using Bunny and side couples right now. Likes? Dislikes? Cookies? Rice? Cake? FLAMES?! -dieing for a flame- All are loved! Next chapter up soon!**

**PS For anyone who read the last chapter without the PS at the bottom, go reread it. I didn't change it too much but they're important details.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Right... um. Here go? Wala? I dunno. I so fucking tired...**

The stage room (yeah, it's _actually_ called the stage room) was just an autotorium. A _nice_ autotorium with cushioned built in seats and everything. Fucking rich bastards. Were they having this camp as a form of charity or something?

Six armchairs had been set on stage. Only one currently had an occupant, Courtney, smiling happily. There was a guy in a suit and a shiny proud smile standing in front of a podium with a microphone attached. Kids were starting to file in. Some looked exited, some nervous, but almost all of the South Park kids (which was almost half of us) looked possitively bored, most of us forced to be here in the first place.

I was holding Tweek's hand still as we sat in the third row, Kyle on my other side and Clyde sitting next to Tweek, and then Token. On Kyle's side wer, of course, Stan, then Kenny, Butters and Cartman. I glared at him for a brief moment, him being the cause of Tweek's earlier torment from Cabin 1. He didn't notice as he was focused on the back of the seat in front of him, his arms crossed agrily. Stupid ass hole.

Once the room was filled with chatting kids, in came Cabin 1. The spectacled one came first looking important and holding the folder he'd retrieved earlier. Then came the big one looking just as important but in a much more boasting way. I still didn't know their names. Then came Damien, looking dark and dreading, followed closely by Pip, looking happy and oblivious as usual. I narrowed my eyes when they climbed the stairs onto the stage and took their seats in the puffy armchairs.

"Everyone!" said the man brightly and a little too loudly into the microphone. Everyone got silent and looked at him, some South Park kids raising eyebrows. "Welcome to what I know will be another wonderful year at Camp Gotcha! For those who are new, my name is Brian! I'm the head councelor here and it's my job to make sure you all have a fantastic time!"

"Brian Boitano wannabe," wispered Stan. Me, Kyle, and Kenny snorted.

"You'll already know Courtney," he continued, motioning to Courtney who stood up briefly. "But you may not know our most prestigous campers. They've spent six years together, working their way up until they were at the top, our longest lasting attendies and everyone's favorite guys, Cabin 1!"

The four stood up as people clapped and some cheered. But their moment was ruined when almost every South Park kid, including all of us but Butters, (though Kyle tried not to) burst into histaric laughter. It was hillarious! Pip, who was more of an outcasted loser than Butters, and Damien, the son of the devil who none of us had ever really liked, plus their ass hole friends, everyone's favorite guys? Yeah right!

Brian looked shocked and sort of angry. "Now what on Earth if the least bit funny about that?!" he shouted angrily.

"FAGS!" shouted Cartman happily, apparently broken out of his pissy mood.

"Who said that?!"

"KYLE!" Cartman.

"NO I DIDN'T, FAT ASS!" Kyle.

"DID SO, JEW!" Cartman.

"CARTMAN!" Wendy.

"SCREW YOU, BITCH!" Cartman.

"SHUT UP, FAT ASS!" Stan.

We laughed harder than ever as the South Park kids fought in front of the shocked and angry faces of everyone around us. Fucking. Hillarious.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the angry shout came from the spectacled boy, but it only made us laugh harder.

"GOD DAMMIT, SHUT UP!" shouted Damien taking a step forward.

We all looked at him silently for a second then started laughing again.

"FUCK YOU, _DEVIL CHILD!_"

A lot of people gasped and Damien got white. Any 'senior campers' looked petrified that anyone had spoken to a Cabin 1 person like that.

"Eric Cartman, I will personaly see that you are locked in the detention cabin every day for free time all summer!"

Four eyes had snapped. He was blushing furiously for some reason and his eyes were deadly. We stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Is that a _threat, _gaywad?" asked Cartman smirking. He was gunna take this chance to squeeze as much lemon juice on this rivarly as he could. "Why are you blushing? Embarrased you can't keep us under control, or are we just that hot?"

More gasps, this time one coming from Butters. Tweek was clutching my arm, terrified. Brian seemed horrified anyone could be so terrible. Then Kenny burst out laughing all by himself.

"YEAH, LIKE YOU'RE HOT!"

More people started laughing but this time the big guy shut them up.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU DISRESPECTFUL ASS HOLES!"

We looked at him. Disrespectful? Us? _No!_

Kenny smiled. "Mace, was it?" he asked pleasently.

He blinked, surprised by his tone, nodded.

"Well, Mace, let me tell you something," said Kenny standing up. "We come from a racist, pissant, foulmouthed, whore town. Disrespectful is in our nature. We call our teachers whores. We grafitti our school _in front of _our teachers. We smoke in the middle of class. We humiliate our friends. We have sex whenever we want. We flip off our parents and curse at them. Now, I'm not saying we're bad kids. The only really _bad _one hear is Cartman. ("EY!") We just grew up in the wrong place. We don't have anything against gays. We've got our own fair share and the mos they go through is us jokingly calling them fags or Cartman not jokingly calling them fags." I rasied Tweek and I's still entwined hands proudly. ("GAH!") "We're disrespectful, badmouthed, average teens. Just because _we_ think it's funny people like _you_ four are supposed to be 'everyone's favorite guys' doesn't make us assholes."

He sat down with a proud smile on his face. Everyone just stared at him for a minute. Then Stan slapped in on the back and grinned. "Damn right, Kenny!"

"Yeah!" agreed a lot of us, myself include.

The kid with glasses had calmed down and was fixing his glasses.

"Alright," he said with clenched teeth. "Fine. We'll put this behind us and move on. But we'd _appriacate_ it if you all could _hold your tongues_ for the rest of the ceremony. Now. For those of you who don't know, I'm Oliver. This is Mace, Damien, and Pip. We're very pleased to see you all and hope you'll have a fantastic time at camp this summer. We have a few rules..."

The rest of the ceremony went by without any interuptions, all of us resuming our bored postures. I began rubbing Tweeks leg a little ways in, blowing on his neck and doing other flirty things that he had to screw up his face not to shriek at. He was so cute...

**WOOT! The was actually really fun! :D Sorry to anyone who thought this was gunna be a a big Creek chapter. I thought it was too, at first. But it turned into chaos and I didn't have much room for it. I also think I'm gunna be _really_ bad at it. D: Oh, well, I'll still try to get it in there. It might end up as just a side couple. Sorry. I might be able to get it in there if I can catch them alone. It's just a little harder since they're already going out. Anyways, you likes? Dislikes? Cookies? Toast? Ice cream? Flame?! All are loved! PLEASE review! I've been _so_ depressed at the little review I've gotten on the past four chapters... -sniff- and I worked so hard to write fast. Thanks so much to anyone who DID review and AnEditedRomance for being the ONLY one to acknowledge my POV CONTEST THAT IS STILL GOING, GOD DAMMIT! I'm about to put her OC in just for trying! -huff- Also, as much as I love the just "OMFG, I LOVE IT! Update soon! :)" I'd love your reviews more if you told me WHAT you liked. I'm curious! Also what you want to see! I wanna know what I'm doing right and how I can improve! thanks so much! Love you guys! Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon! 33333**


	9. Chapter 9

**Uhg... I hate this chapter. First signs of Cutters, but the rest of it just sucks ass... bleh. Anyway, enjoy.**

I'd made sure I'd let go of Kenny's shirt when we left the stage room to head for dinner. I couldn't help but feel like everyone was glaring at me just for being around the main source of comotion, and I could feel my knuckles unconciously banging together. Why did I have to be sitting right in the middle of Eric and Kenny?

Speaking of Kenny, he was still right in front of me as everyone filed into the slowly darkening outdoors. I almost ran into him when he stopped to someone calling out to him. I followed his gaze to where three girls I didn't know were running towards him. _Oh, no,_ I thought. Were they going to get mad at him for talking like that to Cabin 1? _Oh, sweet Jesus..._

"Hello, ladies," he said grinning as they approached. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, well, we just thought it was really brave of you to stand up to Mace like that," said one with brown pigtails shyly.

"Yeah," continued a blond one with a long brid down her back. "He's really strong and usually no one messes with him. That was really cool."

"Why, thank you," replied Kenny, grinning wider. "Just trying to stick up for my friends."

He looked over his shoulder at me and I realized I'd been easedropping. I quickly started walking again.

"Guys who care about their friends are sooo sweet," flirted the last, red haired one before I got out of earshot due to everyone else chatting away.

"God dammit, Butters, _move!_"

I looked up suddenly, having stopped in my tracks without noticing, to see Eric standing behind me with an irritated odd sort of look about him.

"S-sorry, Eric," I said quickly scuffling forward.

I hated it when he looked at me that way. It made me feel aweful, like I'd done something wrong.He pushed me out of the way as he waddled past me to the mess hall, yelling at Stan and Kyle for not waiting for him.

My stomach got a funny feeling as I watched him but it quickly diminished. I couldn't remember exactly what I'd been thinking, but I didn't think it was something I ought to be thinking. I entered the mess hall and got my food and looked around for a place to sit. I almost went to sit with Eric, Stan, and Kyle but I felt uncomfortable tagging along with them without a cheery invitation from Kenny who was still off flirting with those girls.

I quicking shook the thought from my mind because it made me uncomfortable and looked around at the other tables hoping to find an empty one. I wasn't very lucky in that, as usual, and somehow ended up in the company of Wendy, Bebe, Red, Heidi, and two girls I didn't know. I didn't talk at all, not until one of the girls, one with dirty blonde hair, asked what my name was.

"Huh?" I asked, startled anyone had spoken to me at all.

"Kitty asked what your name was," said Wendy kindly.

"Oh," I said nervously looking down. "B-butters."

"Oh, that's a fun name!" said the other girl. "Is it your real one, or just a nickname."

"His real name's Leopold," answered Bebe for me. "No one calls him that, though, not even his parents."

It sort of made me a little happy that she'd remembered that. I didn't think any of the guys knew it well enough to say off the top of their heads with a sure voice.

"Hey, Butters!"

I turned around to see Kenny coming over to our table. I smiled warily at him and Wendy rolled her eyes. He came up behind me and drapped his arms on my shoulders.

"I don't care what they offer, the girls can't have you," he wispered rather loudly and slyly makin me gulp.

"G-gee, Kenny, I-"

"Kenny, if I have to tell you to stop sexualy harrassing Butters one more time-" started Wendy angrily.

"Coming to sit with us, then, aren't you?" interupted Kenny, pulling me up from my seat, grabbing my plate, and pushing me to where my cabinmates were sitting.

"Kenny, dude, where'd you go?" asked Stan as we sat down, pulling hiattention from Kyle.

"Just setting the stage for a few girls," he replied casually. I shivered. "Turns out these girls are all for the prince type. Sweet, brave, cares about his friends, that shit."

Kyle laughed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Kenny, but you're not exactly _princley." _

"I know that," he replied, his mouth full of food. Years of decifering his muffled voice allowed us to understand him. "But that doesn't mean I can't act."

"B-but isn't that like-" I stopped myself. I hadn't meant to say anything an felt everyone's eyes on me. I stared at my lap and canked my knules together. "L-lying..."

"Yeah, Buttercup, but sometimes ya gotta lie to get at you want," said Kenny, looking pleased I'd spoken up.

"But..." I whispered, but no one heard because Kenny had started talking again. I suddenly felt like crying. I didn't know why, but I willed the tears not to fall and sat silently for the rest of dinner.

**GRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! THEY'RE NOT FUCKING BRITISH, GOD DAMN ME! -hits self in head with wooden spoon- terribly sorry for letting a bit of my third person English writing slip in there. I didn't mean to. It's just I was watching A Series of Unfortunate Events while writing it and really couldn't help myself. Uhg. I'm dong it agian. I try not to, especially when I'm writing in first person. I really need to write a third person story just to get it out of my system. My mum says I shold have been born in the 70s. I think I should have been born in England. Hm. Ah, well. I hoped you liked it, please ignore the fact that I am utterly and completly terrible at Butters POV and yeah. POV CONTEST IS STILL GO, BY THE WAY! GOD DAMN YOU PEOPLE, JUST GUESS! IT'S REALLY NOT TOO DIFFICULT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aren't gay guys just SOOOOO awesome? Two of my friends are slowly making their way towards each other and it's funny cause I've dated both of them, and so has my friend and then my other friend has liked one of them and dated the other, and all three of us are like SWOON! -giggles uncontrollably- Heehee. Now we've just gotta get 'em together... -laughs madly as all of her friends slowly become bi- ENJOY! ;D**

The thing about Cartman is he's got such a personality that sometimes he's really hard to predict, and others he's really easy. And then half the time when you think you understand, you're completely wrong. I had a feeling I was completely wrong about this.

We were sitting around one of the four campfires that had been set up about 8:00, (it was not 8:45) and for some reason Cabin 1 was sitting with us. We were roasting marshmallows and making s'mores like we used to do when Stan's uncle Jimbo took us camping. I was on my eighth s'more, choking it down hungrily, receiving odd looks from Oliver and Mace. Cartman was trying to convince us to listen to a scary story.

"You guys are such pussies," he said. "You're scared of _everything_!"

"God damn it, Cartman, fine!" shouted Kyle angrily blowing out the fire that had ignited his marshmallow. "We'll listen to you stupid story!"

Butters tensed next to me, the flames lighting up his face in the dark. I put a comforting hand on his head and he looked up at me with scared eyes. I knew he hated scary stories. Cartman would probably scar his mind fourth rest of the summer. At another fire girls erupted in giggles.

"Very well, Jew," smirked Cartman. "This particular story happens to be true, about this very camp.

"There aren't any true scary stories about Camp Gotcha, Cartman," said Oliver irritably.

"Psh," scoffed Carmtan. "Says you. Anyway..." he reached for the flashlight that was resting on the ground a flicked it on, holding it up to his face. "It happened the second year the camp was open...

"Three girls had come, best friends, and they each met the same guy. He dated all of them, convincing each not to tell anybody. Back then the camp didn't have as many buses and one of the girls had driven them. One night two of the girls had taken the car to find the third girl who'd been missing for a few hours.

"They found her making out with the guy a little outside the camp. They stopped and confronted him about cheating on them. He just shrugged it off and told them he was leaving camp anyway, and asked if they'd give him a ride to the nearest gas station. The third girl had started to say 'no way' but the first girl had cut her off and said they'd be happy to. The other two girls had bee surprised by this but the first assured them she had a plan.

"They drove a while and then the first girl stopped the car in the middle of nowhere. She told the guy to get out of the car. He did and told her she'd regret this. They drove away and back to camp. When they got out of the car, the second girl screamed. The other two had run around the car to her and saw that the door had closed on the guy's tie and he'd been dragged along the road the whole way. They started panicking but the third girl told them to snap out of it. No one would find out. They dragged him to the lake and threw him into the greenish gray mist that had formed on top of it. They'd returned to their cabin in a frantic state and tried to sleep.

"Two weeks went by and everything was fine. Everyone had just assumed the guy had left and just hadn't gotten home yet. That night the girls were listening to the radio when a voice said that this song was dedicated to the third girl. All three were sure it had been the guys voice. The song that played was "Electrify Me." It had been their song when they were going out. The third girl was a little freaked out so she went to take a shower.

"She had a radio next to the shower didn't notice the greenish grey slime seeping through the window sill. She reached to change the station on the radio and was electrocuted.

"The next morning at breakfast the other two girls were extremely freaked out. They asked the other girls at camp if they thought it was weird that the song 'Electrify Me' had been dedicated to her and then she was electrocuted. No one e remembered hearing that song or a dedication to the third girl, and they'd been listening all night.

"That night the girls were listening to the radio again. They heard the same voice dedicate a song to the second girl. The song hat played was 'Falling For You' which had been her and the guys song. She panicked and stayed close to the first girl all night. Nothing happened and they figured it must have been their imaginations.

"The next day everyone went on the zip line. The second girl was the last to go and as she was getting ready to attach herself to the line, she slipped on some greenish grey slime and fell to her death.

"Now the first girl was really freaked out. She asked the other girls if they'd heard the dedication last night and no one had. That night she was alone in the cabin listening to the radio. The guys voice came on again and dedicated a song to her. The song that played was theirs. 'A Knife in my Heart.' 'Electrify Me' had played and her friend had been electrocuted. 'Falling For You' had played and her friend had fallen off the zip line tower. He was going to stab her!

"She shoved a table against the door and grabbed her cell phone, punching the number of the radio station. By some miracle got through and she heard the voice of the DJ on the other line asking for her request.

" 'No! You've got to help me! He's going to _kill _me!' she shouted into the phone. The DJ told her to calm down. She explained the songs and the killings and what they'd done and he said hadn't played any of those songs in ages. She kept insisting they'd heard them and the DJ asked where she was, finally understanding this wasn't a joke. She told him Camp Gotcha and he stayed on the line talking to her. She began to hear sirens in the distance. She felt relieved. They were coming to save her. She heard a knock on her door and moved the table away, not even noticing the greenish grey slime seeping under the door. She opened the door and-"

"God dammit, Eric, shut up!"

Everyone jumped at my outburst and look at me. Kyle looked scared, Stan looked uneasy, Oliver looked like a little kid, Mace looked angry, Cartman looked annoyed, and Pip was clinging to Damien's waist with closed eyes. Butters had buried his face in my arm and I guessed was close to tears. He was the reason I'd stopped the story.

"Butters?" I asked placing a hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

He nodded shakily, looking up a little.

"I'll take him back to the cabin if you guys wanna finish the story," I said looking at Cartman.

"She just sees the guy a stabs her and the cops coe and find her dead body," said Catman irritabley. "Dammit, Butters, you ruined the whole thing."

"'S-sorry," he whispered, still clinging to my sleeve.

"Don't feel bad, Butters. Kyle was scared, too," said Stan looking at his best friend with an amused smirk.

I could barely see Kyle turn red in the low light. "Shut up, Stan," he muttered.

Oliver cleared his throat and sat up staight, glancing at his watch. "Well, everybody," he said. "It's almost 9 and we've gotta make our rounds. Remember, curfew is 10. See you all tomorrow."

Cabin 1 rose and walked away, all of them baring flashlights, Pip waving happily at us. I glanced down at Butters again, and then looked back at the guys.

"We staying out here longer or going back to the cabin?" asked Stan.

"Let's go back, it sucks out here," said Kyle, a little closer to Stan than I remembered.

"You're just scared, Jew," said Cartman but he stood up anyway and began walking back with the flashlight.

Kyle sighed and reached for his own and the rest of us followed back to our cabin, leaving our fire still ablaze for Cabin 1 to put out. I was starting to think the councelors made them do all their dirty work. Protecting the kids, calling them for ceremonies and probably meals, saying almost everythign at the ceremony, setting up the camp fires, their 'rounds', putting out the fires. Yeah. Why did we even need the councelors? We had everyone's favorite guys!

**Looking back at that story it wasn't scary as was badly written. XD Sorry about that. It was from a scary story book and the original was a shit load better but I wrote that from pure memory when the last time I heard the story was at least four years ago. The 'No! You've got to help me! He's going to _kill _me!" was the only exact thing I remembered because the friend who read it to us at the sleepover I heard it at said it SO AWESOMELY. I had to modify it a lot 'cause the original story wasn't at a camp and she fell down the stairs not the zip line tower, if they even have those. But, yeah.**

**ANYWAY, first signs of Style, I think. I'm not sure, I don't remember. It'll start to show up more now. The next chapter's gunna be really fun. Yep. Fufufu.**

**Sorry this one took so long. First I had to decide on a story to use, then I had to modify if, then fucking high school started, and I couldn't get on till now... isn't high school SO FUCKING BORING? I'm like, DYING. Biology's weird, Algebra II/Trig is HARD, Wold History's scary, Honors English 9 is weird and my teacher's CANADIA! She says aboot and EVERYTHING! Japanese is fun, though. We took mugshots with our names in Japanese, and we got to tracethe symbol thingies like in Kindergarden, and there was the TINY SHINY CUTE GUY for the numbers story thingy. Theatre's BEAST, and I got to tell the whole class my guy friend wore a dress and I got a picture of a cupcake. AND if we bring gum on stage we get to turn our backs to the class, grab our ankles, and sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star! FUN, RIGHT?! I know. I was thrilled. And then... we havn't done ANYHTING in PE yet, so I guess it's cool cause we get to just talk. Lunch is SO SCARY 'cause I don't know anyone, and study bblock's okay 'cause I get to talk... So, yeah, I guess only like, helf of high school's boring but STILL! Soooooo scary. I wanna go back to middle school. T-T I MISS MY WARM AND FUZZY TEACHERS AND ELECTIVES EVERYDAY! WAHHHHHHHHH!!**

**Whoa. RANTING. Anyways. WE HAVE A WINNER FOR THE POV CONTEST! It's still going on, if anyone's interested, but yeah! frizzy.writings answered correctly! I'm not telling you what it was, 'cause then you'd know and it wouldn't be as fun. So her OC will be featured in upcoming chapters. WOOPIE! THANK HER FOR ENTERING. She's awesome. I love her now.**

**Loves? Likes? Dislikes? Cookies? Mac 'n chiz? Animal cookies? Muffins? FLAMES?! (come ON people!) All are loved. I've got a new policy due to my lack of reviews lately. I need at least one review from the previous chapter beore I upload the next one. Got it? If this doesn't work I'll bribe you guys with like... pictures of Kenny as a sexy nekkid angel imp or something. Or Kyle... that'd be pretty fucking sexy. Yeah... GO BARTON! WOOT!**

**Next chapter up soon as soon as I get a review! 33333333333**


	11. Chapter 11

**So my policy worked! YAY! I got two WONDERFUL reviews thhat made me happier than chocolate milk in theatre class with gay guys would! And that's like... insane. 'Cause theatre makes me hyper and insane enough without chocolate milk and gay guys too. X3 Really, thank you guys so much. Everyone who's reviewed. They mean the world to me. Really. I never would have been motivated to do this without your support. So here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. It's sort of just thrown in there, but yeah.**

We soon found out that Oliver's threat to lock Cartman in the detention cabin or whatever for all free time was a threat to lock him in there most of the time. We barely had to do anything at all. A few hours of scheduled activities a day and then we were set loose to do whatever the hell we wanted.

Over the first week people just sort of explored the grounds trying to find what they liked best. Kenny and Cartman usually just roamed wherever the whole time, Butters following in their wake. I ended up liking the library best. It was _huge_. But, of course, Stan liked the fields best. There he could play his sports and flirt with girls. So, sometimes we'd go to the library and Stan would flirt with any bookish girls while I read, or we'd go out to the fields and I'd watch him play. And flirt. He flirted a _lot._ I hated it.

I wasn't sure why. He'd always flirted. But not _this_ much. Was he trying to find girls for Kenny's stupid pact? He didn't need to hit on every single girl every chance he got. There were plenty of people who'd probably have sex with him in a heart beat already. Maybe he had someone in mind and was trying to get them jealous. But who? He flirted with _everyone_. There weren't any girls left.

"KYLE!"

I jumped from my seat in the wooden bleachers by the soccer field. I'd been watching Stan hazily with my chin in my palm and Kenny had snapped me back to conciousness. It was Thursday of the third week at about 3:30.

"What, Kenny?" I asked picking myself up and looking up at the oddly Butterless blond.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked innocently.

"Watching Stan play soccer," I said irritably turning my attention back to my best friend.

"Is that soccer? I guess I should have tried out afterall!" Stan was talking happily with a couple girls who continuously giggled and twirled their hair.

"Shut up, Kenny," I said moodily. "He's just taking a break."

"How long's that break been now?"

"Eleven minutes," I muttered.

"You've been counting?"

"Not like I have anything better to do."

"Why not go to the library by yourself instead of making yourself suffer?"

I looked up at him. "Why am I suffering?"

"Doesn't it bother you?" he asked a little confused sounding.

"_What?_"

"Stan flirting with girls," he starred unfocused toward the raven haired boy as he laughed. "It can't feel good."

"Why would that bother me?" I asked, realizing he was completely right.

He looked back at me. "You mean you _still_ havn't realized it?"

"_What_, Kenny?" I said angrily standing up and clenching my fists. Why was this bothering me so much?

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Kyle."

"_What_?!"

"When was the last time you liked a girl?"

I stopped. WHAT?! The last time I- I couldn't remember. I raked my brain for crushes or relationships. Nothing. Not since... Rebecca. In third grade. Or was it fourth? I couldn't remember.

"Why?" I asked, suddenly scared where this was going.

"Who was your first kiss?" he asked as if I'd answered his question.

"Bebe, Rebecca, I dunno!" I shouted, getting angry again. "Why, Kenny?!"

"Nothing." He turned and walked away. I stared at him, angry at him for leaving without an explanation.

"KENNY!" I yelled taking the fast steps towards him and grabbing his arm. He swung around and grabbed my other wrist, pushing it upwards. I was scared now. Kenny was a lot stronger than me. Did I say something wrong? "K-kenny?"

"HEY, STAN!"

I glanced over to where Stan had turned to look at us from Kenny's call. I was only looking for a second before I felt Kenny's lips sash against mine. I absolutely melted, letting out a shocked gasp and tuning my wide eyes back to him, but unable to respond in any other way. I felt limp and he released me, shoving his hands in his pockets and trudging away. I fell ot my knees and just sat there, wide eyed, hardly aware of the familiar sprinting footsteps fast approaching.

**SHORT SHORT SHORT! SORRY SORRY SORRY! I couldn't write anymore, sorry. I just had to stop it there. You'll get the rest, don't worry Style people. You just have to wait a chapter out while the Cutters fans get their fill. They've been waiting just as patiently as you. And sorry for just throwing that in there without warming. It's a been a few weeks, okay? Sorry for letting the Kenyle slip in there. Poor Kenny's gunna have such a hard time after this and he needed his love even if it wasn't for him. -hugs Kenny- How great is he? Always thinking of others. Yeah, so... homework this weekend. FUCK FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL! Hate it. My core classes anyway. So I'm not sure if I'll get the next chapter up soonish but I probably will and yeah. **

**Likes? Loves? Dislikes? Muffins? Noodles? Crackers? Itchy vaginal wipes? Tiny shiny cute guys? FLAMES?! All are loved! Remember, no reviews means no updates! AND THE POV CONTEST IS STILL GO! (frizzy.writrings, I'm still waiting for your OC)**

**Next chapter soon hopefully! 3333333333333**


	12. Chapter 12

**How great is Cutters? Fucking awesome, right? Well how great is KENNY?! THAT KID IS SO FUCKING SWEET AND ADORABLE AND ROCK SOCKISH! He never gets enough love, the poor guy. T3T -bawls- This chapter makes me kinda sad... oh well. I hope you guys like it!**

Kissing Kyle after years of begging him to let me was a lot less satisfying as I thought it would be. Probably because I was doing it for him and not me, and I knew he didn't want me to, and I knew it wouldn't mean anything. Sucked, yeah, but their obvious liking eachother had grown over the past few weeks and it was bugging the hell outta me. And there's a _lot_ of hell in me. And vise versa.

Of course _Kyle_ didn't notice Stan's constant glances at him when flirting to see if he cared. And of course _Stan_ didn't notice Kyle staring at him like a love sick school girl every waking moment. I had caught sight of Stan rushing over to his fallen body as I walked away so I'd done my job. I couldn't see his face from there but I'm guessing it was something like angry jeaslousy.

So I was giving up Kyle. It's not like I liked him a lot. He was just so fucking cute, ya know? But so was Butters. And that's where I was headed. Butters. That kid clung to me like... silly puddy that's been sitting in the sun. And I was missing him already. As I approached the back of the currently empty football field bleachers where I'd left him and Cartman, his scared sweet voice drifted towards me.

"Eric- we shouldn't- what if-"

"Fuck, Butters, just shut up."

"But I-" The rest of his speach was pacified and turned into a desperate pleading moan.

I stopped. I'd kissed too many people not to know what had just happened. Still, I couldn't believe it. I lowered my head a bit and peered through the bleachers. Still couldn't believe it. Cartman could not be holding Butters in a similar possition as I'd just been holding Kyle. Cartman's mouth could not be pressed against Butters' with obvious roughness and not a bit of care. Butters could not be responding blissfully, clinging desperately to the larger boy and trying to put even less distance between them. But they were.

And I couldn't blink. God, I wanted to fucking _blink!_ Just the small hope that the image might disappear from my mind. That I was just imagining things. Even that Cartman was really just beating on Butters instead however horrible that sounded. But I blinked and it was still there. I blinked again and I felt something in my eye. Again, and my eyes hurt. Again, and my cheek was wet. Again, and I realized I was crying. I hadn't cried in years. Because Kenny McCormick was tough. And tough guys didn't cry. But I was.

I suddenly shook my head and wiped the tears off my face. Butters wasn't mine. I was flirty and seductive with everyone. He wasn't mine. I breathed out and stood up straight just as they broke apart and Butters fell onto the ground, straring at it wide eyed and shocked.

"E-Eric, I- I can't- I- you-" he stuttered, unable to make a complete sentence in his flustration.

"Jesus Christ, Butters, just fucking say it already!" yelled Cartman, probably I little annoyed with himself for showing affection towards someone like Butters.

Butters got red and muttered so softly I had to strain my ears to hear. "You're a really good kisser..."

It was Cartman's turn to get red and he turned away from the small blond to hide it. "It's just... natural talent."

Butters was silent, his hands clutching and unclutching the dirt underneath them, until Carmtan spoke again.

"You fufilled Kenny's fag pact yet?"

"Huh?" asked Butters a little surprised, looking up at him. "N-no..."

Cartman turned around to look at him, a wide grin pinned across his face in a way that only said he was planning something. "Then I guess I'll see you later."

Oh my God. Shit. Phuket Thailand. I'm fucking quoting _Juno,_ God fucking damn me. But seriously, _no._ That was _not_ my intention. Not with Carmtan. I took a step back, turned, and _ran._ I had to stop him. I couldn't leave them alone anymore. Butters wasn't losing his V-card to Cartman while _I_ was here. I stopped running in time to hear Butters frantically shrieking.

"Someone saw us! Eric! What are they gunna think?! What if my parents find out?! Sweet Jesus, I'll be grounded for_ever!_"

"Jesus Christ, Butters, calm fucking down!"

"No, Eric! I can't-! I gotta-!"

Footsteps.

"Butters!"

Shit. That wasn't my intention either. It was probably better if Butters and Cartman had a friendly relationship. If Butters acted that way towards him, he'd get mad and that wouldn't be good. Butters might get physically hurt. And he wasn't mine. It wasn't for me to decide who he had relationships with. Shit. _Shit._

And then he ran into me. Head first into my chest and not looking where he was going. He head shot up when he collided with me and he was crying.

"Kenny?" he asked softly, frightened pain in his eyes, too scared to even stutter.

I hugged him before he could say another word, mostly just wanting some feeling he was mine at least a little, but still knowing it was what he needed.

"It's okay, Butters," I said soothingly stroking his hair and he held onto me tightly. "It was just me. I won't tell anyone. It's fine."

It didn't seem to help knowing it was me, but I could sense some bit of relief that I wouldn't talk. He cried for a while and I took him back to the cabin to be by himself. I looked back at him for a second, just lying on his bed, looking miserable.

"Just promise not to let him hurt you, okay?"

First step once I left was find Cartman. I needed to give him a death talk if he was getting close to my Buttercup. Er- not mine. Not mine. I found him still behind the bleachers looking angry (probably at himself) with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. I walked straight at him, his head barely raised when I grabbed the front of his shirt with strength that surprised even me and pulled him as close to eye level as he could get iwthout falling over.

"If you hurt him, I will kill you, Eric," I said threateningly. "And let me tell you a little something about dying. It's not fun. And it hurts like hell, except hell will last forever when you end up there. Do not hurt him. Got it?"

He shoved me off, having stregth over me that he knew existed. "Get the fuck away from me, Kenneh," he huffed, turning and walking away.

"Eric!" I yelled after him. "CARTMAN!"

**Uhg. I hadn't meant to make this as Bunnyish as it turned out, or nearly as fast, but it just kind of wokred out that way. Isn't Kenny great? I love that kid. And did you guys ever notice that crying physically hurts? I was crying one night because my friend was being scary and calling me Princess hwich always makes me cry for some reaason and I was like OW! My eyes fucking HURT! Yeah! It's true. Pay attention next time you cry.**

**Anyway, big Cutters and Bunny chapter with a little bit of Style there at the beginning. Always fun. Poor Butters... I don't even know what he's so upset about, but he's sure upset! Poor little guy...**

**Soooo, yeah! POV CONTEST IS STILL GO! Come on people! Just give it a guess! Someone got it, so it can't be too hard!**

**ALSO (this is very important, pay attention) I got the BRILLIANT idea to form (instead of NAMBLA) SPBBLA! Souht Park Boy Boy Love Association! HUH?! Awesome, right? Join me in my quest? Alright! that awesome person whoes name I can't recall at the moment who wrote me the fake flame gave be the idea from somehwere in a PM she sent me so she'll be co-person thingy if she wants, probably.**

**AND I GOT CALLBACKS FOr MY SCHOOL PLAY! Everyone be really happy for me and pray for me that I remember how to play my fucking recorder form fourth grade. X3**

**So that's all fine and dandy so what about my policy? It's still go! Keep those reviews coming people! Likes? Loves? Dislikes? Pepsi? Prayers? Toast? ToastERS? FLAMES?! (yes, even fake ones!) All are loved! Next chapter up soon! 3333**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, you guys respond ot threats well! That's awesome! Yeah... anyway! Style! Woo! Everyone loves Style. So let's see how this goes. Kind of a fun chapter. Is there lemon coming soon? Hmmmmmmmm? I have no idea! I'm improvising till I get to the issue of Butters V-card, so let's just go with it! Also, a heads up, I might end up with a threequel to this mostly for me. More details later.**

Not that I hadn't expected a kiss from Kenny sooner or later, my permission or not, but I hadn't expected it then and under those circumstances. What was the point even? Was he trying to get me and Stan in a fight or something? I couldn't see why. All he's succeeded was scaring and shocking me until I couldn't stand anymore. Hmph.

"Kyle!"

I turned my head dizzily to see Stan dropping to his knees beside me and looking at my face.

"Dude, what the hell? What happened? Why did Kenny do that? Are you okay? Kyle?"

"I'm fine, Stan," I said shaking my head to clear it but feeling it grow hot as his hands wrapped around it and he searched my eyes. I batted them off quickly and looked away. "I- I dunno what happened. Kenny just came, asked me stupid questions and fucking kissed me and left! That's it."

"What'd he ask you?"

I looked up at him cautiously. There was a sort of urgency in his voice I wasn't sure I liked. "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does."

"I... I dunno! I don't remember right now, alright?!" I was angry again, clenching my firsts and leaning away from Stan who I knew was only trying to help. I touched my lips warily, still feeling the pressure of Kenny's on them.

"Were you okay with that?"

Stan said it so quietly, I barely heard him. "Huh?"

"Were you okay with him kissing you?"

"Of course not!" I said indignantly. "I don't know where those lips have been! It'll take forever to get the feeling off. Yick!"

I wiped my mouth disgustedly and Stan laughed. I smiled nervously at him, not sure how I should act right now.

"Would you rather kiss Cartman or Kenny?" he asked suddenly, smiling dorkily at me.

"Ew, Kenny, easily," I said scrunching up my face.

"Wendy or Bebe?"

"Uh... Wendy."

"Dude!"

"What?! Bebe's a whore!"

"Okay then, Craig or Tweek?"

"Craig. Tweek would be _so_ weird to kiss."

"Yeah. Clyde or Token?"

"Clyde."

"Pip or Damien?"

"Damien."

"Oliver or Mace?"

"Uhg, dude, I don't even know!"

"Come on!"

"But this game is so... elementary school. And for _girls._"

"So? It's fun! Come on, Oliver or Mace?"

"Oliver, then."

"Kitty or Butters?"

"Kitty."

"Me or Ike?"

I stopped, feeling my cheeks flush. "W-what?"

"Me or Ike?" he repeated sheepishly. "Would you rather kiss your little brother or your best friend?"

I didn't say anything. I knew the answer. It scared me because I realized that I wanted to kiss him, life threatening situation or not.

"Kyle?"

"You, I guess," I muttered quietly.

"Okay, out of all the winners, who'd you rather kiss?"

"What?"

"Between Kenny, Wendy, Craig, Clyde, Damien, Oliver, Kitty, and Me, who'd you rather kiss?"

"I dunno..." I whispered, still knowing the answer but refusing to meet it.

"Then we'll narrow it down. Kenny or Wendy?"

"...Kenny."

"Craig or Clyde?"

"Clyde."

"Damien or Oliver?"

"Damien."

"Kitty or me?"

I knew I should say Kitty. She was a really cute girl from another town, but I just didn't like her like that.

"Probably you." He smiled a little wider.

"Kenny or Clyde?"

"Kenny."

"You don't seem to have much problem kissing Kenny _now_."

"I've got a problem kissing most of these people, but at least Kenny's a close friend."

"Damien or me, then?"

"You."

"Kenny or me?"

My face was bound to be completely red by now. I wasn't sure if anyone was around, but if they were, they were bound to be looking at us.

"You." _I _could barely hear it, but Stan somehow caught it and grinned, reaching out and ruffling my hair.

"You, too, man."

"What?"

"Out of all those people I'd rather kiss you."

"But... I thought you liked Kitty, though?"

"Nah," he said shaking his head. "She's not my type and I'm not hers."

"What? So I am?" I asked jokingly. Apparently he didn't get the joke.

"Kind of," he said shyly placing his hand behind his head.

"But... you're straight," I said surprised and confused.

"Well, Kenny says people don't fall in love with genders," he explained nervously. "They fall in love with people."

"You're already in _love?"_ I asked, aghast.

"No, not yet!" he said quickly. "Well, I'm not sure at this point. I dunno."

"But then..." I started, trying to catch my brain up to my body that's insides were going crazy with happiness. "You like..."

"You," said Stan, not looking at me. "Yeah."

I just sat there for a minute, unable to grasp the information. Was _this_ Kenny's intention? Had he known this would happen? But we'd never shown any signs of liking each other! Had we? Did he really like me? Did I even like him? This didn't make sense! I felt a little dizzy. My vision got blurry and I subconsciously heard myself hit the step of the bleachers and Stan's worried voice calling my name.

I woke up in the camp clinic, apparently alone. I cracked open my eyes and peered out the window. It was beginning to get dark. I couldn't remember what time it got dark htis time of year. My head was pounding and a vaguly felt something warm wrapped around my hand. I moved my eyes to it weakly and saw it was a hand. I looked at the face and it was a few seconds before I realized it was Stan. I breathed in suddenly and he looked up.

"Kyle?"

I tried to sit up but he pushed me down.

"You need to rest! The nurse said not to let you go anywhere until she got back."

"Where'd she go?" I rasped, content to not move.

"I dunno," he said stoking his thumb over my hand, still entwined with his. "Kenny came with a message for her and she hurried off."

Kenny... I couldn't help thinking he did that to get me and Stan alone. I stared at our hands. He tightened his grip, as if afraid I'd pull away.

"Do you mind?" he muttered.

"No," I answered truthfully, turning my hand to hold his in return. This was okay, wasn't it? It was okay for us to like each other. I stared at our hands so intently that I didn't notice him stand up and lean over me until his lips were on mine.

When Kenny kissed me the world collapsed. When Stan kissed me it shot right back up again. I returned it desperately, clinging to the back of his neck with my unoccupied hand, while his moved to my face. I closed my eyes tight, sure if I opened them it wouldn't be Stan.

**Right, so Kitty... she's the girl who asked what Butters' name was. X3 She's my OC since I havn't really gotten anywhere with anyone else's, but she won't have a big paart in the story. I kind of like her, though, (and seeing as I have such a rough out look on all south park girls) it might be nice to have her there just in case. She's got a part with Butters near the end of the story, and then if I make that threequel she'll have a pretty big part.**

**No lemon yet. I'm not letting them have smex in the nurse's office. Just, no. Too cliche. X3 I also want to get some Man in there before they get jiggy with it just 'cause I think it'll be fun. :P What is MAN you ask? GUESS! If someone guesses before the next chapter I'll um... put their OC in or like, give them a sneak peak to the sequel. Whichever they prefer... I think I'll change that to the prize for the POV CONTESTTHAT IS STILL GOING ON too just in case it's more appealing. Whichever they prefer. frizzy.writings, if you wanna change to sneak peek, that's fine.**

**-knaws on pillow- KEEEEEEENNNNNNYYYYYYYYY!! -raeps the kid- How awesome is he? Willingly losing his two great lovs in the corse of a single day. I love him.**

**Sooooooooo, yeah. WOOT! I don't know what to name this chapter so I'll leave it as Chapter 13 for now. Likes? Loves? Dislikes? Pancakes? Waffles? Cucumbers? Sugar in the raw? Flames?! All are loved! Next chapter up soon! Keep reviewing! 33333333**


	14. Chapter 14

**Note to self: Readers respond well to Style. Right, the title of the last chapter. It's staying that way because my pattern would be broken if I changed it. THERE'S ANOTHER HINT! COME ON PEOPLE, FUCKING POV! NOT THAT HARD! Yeah! So, anyway, here's that _man_ I was talking about earlier. Or at least the beginnings of it. DeathByIrony guessed right in it being MaceXStan. Usually I hate OC pairings in fanfics, but we'll just see how this goes and if you guys like it. I just think it'll be fun since I never get a chance to make Stan uke, and here it is right in front of me! MUAHAHAHA! Right, so... enjoy! :D**

And so apparently Pip had gotten stuck in a bush back in the woods while trying to retrieve a football for Cartman and I wasn't aloud to go help him out. When I saw the nurse running to go help and she told me, I was told to go check on fucking _Kyle_ and make sure he was okay with Stan. Why the _hell_ do I have to do it? Ah well. I'll just see if they're alright and then go run and help pull Pip out. When I reached the door I heard soft moaning. Kyle must be in pain or something. Yeah. _That_ was it.

I opened the door to see his face pressed against Stan's, hanging from his neck, while Stan reached up his shirt. They jumped apart at the sound of the door opening, looking down and both bright red. I stared at them for a moment, then proceeded over to them casually.

"I didn't know you were gay, Stan," I said in a not really caring voice, grabbing Kyle's wrist and checking his pulse.

"I-" he started but Kyle cut him off.

"And you thought _I_ was?" he scowled, tugging away his hand.

"It's not that hard to figure out," I said clamly, putting a hand to his forehead.

"I'm _fine_!" he insisted, swatting it away angrily.

"I can see that," I said cooly glancing at Stan who looked extremely embarased and awkward. "What's wrong with you?"

He suddenly sat up straigh and looked at me with a hard look, though he was still blushing. "Nothing."

"You sure?" I asked playfully, putting my hand to his forehead. "Your face is all red."

"Nothing," he repeated, ignoring my hand completely.

"Okay," I dismissed the issue and removed my hand. "So you guys got a thing goin' on, or is Stan just giving out free kisses?"

"_What?_" burst out Stan standing up. "Why do you even care?"

I shrugged, turning back around an d heading for the door. "I just know someone who might like one if you are. You guys seem fine, so I'm gunna go help tug Pip out of the woods. Later."

"What? Who?" Stan asked as the door closed behind me.

I smiled to myself as I started walking away. I didn't know why I said it. The only ones who'd really want a kiss from Stan were girls. Maybe I wanted to make him curious? I didn't know.

"Mace?"

The inquiring, slightly anxious voice came from Kenny. "Yeah?"

"What were you doing in there?"

"Checking on Stan and Kyle."

"What are they doing?"

"Probably making out again by now."

I shrugged and kept walking. Kenny gave a little sigh and started back the way he came. I wondered how much he knew about them. But it didn't matter now. Pip was probably still stuck and people just seemed to suck incredibley at removing him from places.

That night at dinner Stan kept glancing at me. I'm guessing he was either nervous would tell someone about his orientation or curious about who wanted to kiss him. For his information I wasn't and I still didn't know why I said that. Kyle kept tugging on his sleeve to turn him around whenever he did it. I wondered how hard it was for them to like each other but be too scared to tell people. The gay thing couldn't help the situation. I sort of wished I understood better. I might be able to help. That was my job afterall. Pip wouldn't be helpful, Damien hated them, and it would be rude to ask Oliver since he was still tucked in the closet. I guess I was on my own? No, there were other gays at camp. Kenny was bi but he seemed to be trying to help in his own way. Craig and Tweek seemed on fair terms with them. Maybe they'd help? It was worth a shot.

Tweek was oddly Craigless after dinner when I approached him, looking aorund wildly and shaking like mad. What was wrong with that kid?

"Hey, Tweek," I said lightly touching his arm, causing him to shriek and jump higher than I thought was possible.

"Oh Jesus!" he paniced, looking at me with terrified eyes. "What'd I do?! Ngh!"

"Nothing, nothing," I assued him, trying to put on a calming voice. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you."

"No, you can't."

I turned around to see Craig standing there with a hard glare on as he pushed past me and pulled Tweek away.

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to both of you," I said.

"About what?"

"Er- I don't think I should say it out here," I said looking aorund at the other kids. Oliver was waiting for me, but I waved him on.

"Fine," said Craig, holding Tweek's hand tightly. "But we're not going in your stupid cabin."

"I wasn't plannign on it," I promissed. "I'm not sure if the guys should know yet."

"Behind the game room, then," said Craig, pulling Tweek along. I followed. He leaned against the wall lazily. "So what's this about?"

"Stan and Kyle," I said, figureing I might as well get it out. "I walked in on them making out."

"Finally," said Craig, looking annoyed. "So what's the problem?"

"W-well, I think they're having trouble admitting it to everyone else," I said a little confused.

"They're just nervous because they've spent the last seven years trying to convince us that they weren't gay for each other," he explained standing up straight. "Cartman'll never let them live it down. Why do you care?"

"It's my job to care," I said irritatedly.

"So what do you want form us?"

"Uh... help getting them to admit it?"

"Fine."

"What?"

"I'll take care of it."

"But shouldn't we-"

"No. I'll take care of it. You just do your little duties."

He stood up straight and pulled Tweek away with him, flicking me off as he went. God, I hated him. But he was helping, and that's what I needed right now, so I let him go.

Or at least I thought he was. He spent the entire next day doing nothing. And the next day. By dinner I was pretty pissed and planning on talking to him afterwards. But he did something. I still needed to talk to him.

It happened when Craig and Tweek mysteriously disappeared near the end. I almost choked on my drink when Craig's voice came over the little announcement system in the cafeteria.

"This thing on? Hello? Hi, this is Craig and Tweek. Any South Park kids will remember my stunt from school in taking over the innercom from Sophmore year. Good times, I know. Well, it's come to my attention that a certain couple is having trouble coming out, and we've been asked to help things along."

Shit. _No!_ That's not how you do it! You're supposed to talk to them and convince them to tell people! Not tell them yourself! Dickface! I was the only one who saw them! They'll think I told you to tell everyone! I stood up roughly, unsure of what I'd do. There was panic on Stan and Kyle's faces. I had to remind myself not to ask Craig for favors.

**Sooooooooo, yeah. Don't you guys just love Craig? He's so... him. X3 I know _I_ love him. WILL HE DO IT?! OR WILL MACE BE ABLE TO STOP HIM?! STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**

**In other news, my high school life that none of you really care about but I'll tell you anyway! So, I got in my school play! WOOOOO! I'm an extra. X3 I get to be one of the 'Polish Women Prisoners' and sit in the background and look curious! Fun, right?! Also... I covered my binders iwht South Park slash! YAY! And I havn't gotten in trouble for it! DOUBLE YAY! Also, I hate my English teacher. She's really nice and Canadian, but I HATE HER. I dunno why. I just sorta narturally hate her because she's the kind of teacher who can't make English fun. I love to read. I love to write. But I absolutely HATE when I'm MADE to do it. When I'm told WHAT to read or write. No. Plus she expects papers the next day! I hate that! I don't care if it's block scheduling, I've got better things to do than write about some stupid paper that I will NEVER use and does me NO GOOD what so ever! I wanna be an author, yeah, but a fucking FICTION author! What the HELL is non-fiction from someone who doesn't want to write it good for?! NOTHING! My grammer is fucking FINE! I've got better dialouge skills than most people I know! I DON'T NEED TO LEARN IT AGAIN THIS YEAR! I've been learning the same stuff since elementary school and it's not getting any harder! GRRRRRRAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGAAAH!! tears out hair**

**Yeah, sorry. I've got this thing about English class. Hate it unless the teacher's a very specific type of person. Yeah. So anyway, Mace... you guys like him or no? I mean, I like him, but if you guys don't I'll not make him such a big character. Oliver, too. I need your oppinions people! I'm REALLY happy with all the revoews for the last chapter! That's good! That's what I wanna see! Keep it up! Likes? Loves? Dislikes? Cookies? Magic homework doing machines? Permission to eat in the threatre? Magical English homework passes? FLAMES?! All are loved! Oh, and with the flames... I realize people might be holding back because I ask for them, soooooo, I DARE you guys to flame me. It's a test of your abilities to make people feel like they're just aweful at writing. See if you can put a dent in my confidence. Do it.**

**Next chapter up soon! 33333**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, all, I've done it. I found a ay to get Creek in the story. And guess what? It gets three straight chapters almost all to itself! And guess what else?! THEY ALL HAPPEN SIMOTANIOUSLY! WOOOOOOOOO! Hazah. Sooooo, um, I was thinking the other night about the sequel and I have a great scene planned for all you KyleXCartman shippers. But, uh, I have a feeling you guys will hate me for how it affects this story... so I'm not going to tell you what it is. So... sorry. In advance. X3 We'll see if you guys notice it. It's not in this chater or anything, just saying. On a happier note, I'm eating ghramm crackers! In MILK!**

So Craig was revealing a couple. Stan and Kyle looked horrified. Mace looked like he might rip the speaker right out of the wall. I could hear Tweek trying to say something with a muffled voice in the background of the intercom. Epic.

"And so it is my duty as apparently the only person willing to do this shit to announce- OW!"

Tweek could be heard screaming and there was the sound of things crashing to the ground.

"TWEEK!"

And then it went off. Craig had taken his finger off the speaker button or whatever and we couldn't hear anymore. We were all looking aorund with raised eyerows as if we expected someone to have known what just happened. Scanning the room, I saw Mace push through the door and on some whim I followed him.

"Mace!" I called trying to catch up to him as he'd traveled surprisinglyfar in the amount of time it took me ot get out the door. He stopped and turned to wait for me.

"What?" he asked harshly, obviously angry and actually looking a little upset as I approached.

"Where ya goin'?" I asked childishly curious.

"To see what happened to Craig and Tweek," he said starting to walk quicly again towrds the announcement room. I bounced along behind him like a puppy.

"What do you think it was?" I asked.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I'm sure as hell gunna find out. And once it's out of the way, I'm gunna kill Craig."

"Why?"

"'Cause he's a dick."

"Well, yeah, but-"

I ran into his back because he'd suddenly stopped, but he took no notice. I looked around him and saw two figures alittle from the litt shack we'd been heading towards. One was on top of the other, puching furiously. It was Craig and Tweek.

"CRAIG!" yelled Mace in a shocked voice running to tear him off the crying blond.

"Dude, what the hell?!" I added sprinting over and kneeling next to Tweek as Mace threw Craig aside where he sat silently.

"Tweek?" I asked quietly, but with panic in my voice. "Tweek, can you hear me? Tweek?"

He didn't answer, only shook violently in my arms that were holding him off the ground, and sobbed heavily. His face was beginning to bruise, and I could see a black eye coming on, and his nose was bleeding. Mace was staring at him in horror, and I looked at him with a stern but choked face.

"Get the nurse," I said to him. He just stood there. "Mace!"

He snapped out of it and sprinted back to the cafeteria.

I looked over my shoulder to where Craig was sitting, looking utterly loathable, and I tiened my grip on Tweek, returning my gaze to him.

"Tweek?" I asked again, determined to get him to say _something_. "Can you talk? Tweek? Come on, Tweekers, say something."

"Ngh," he muttered, twitching heavily at the effort. But it was good enough for me.

I hugged him. What the _fuck_ was Craig thinking? Tweek can barely make it through a regular day! He was probably the only reason the poor guy hadn't died of a heart attack by now. And now he did _this?_ This would _kill_ Tweek and he knew it. So why? What happened?

"My goodness!"

Mace had returned with the nurse and she was kneeling down to exaine his face.

"Mace, dear, could you carry him back to my office for me?"

"Actually," said Mace looking uncomfortable. "Kenny, could you take him? I don't... I need to talk to Craig."

I looked back at the raven haired boy and shugged.

"Sure," I said standing and lifting the tiny boy easily. Did I ever mention how grateful I am for our school havning a weigt room? I could probbly take on Stan and his fancy shmancy skills if I was mad enough and he wasn't.

I lookd down at Tweek while we walked, shaking helplessly and crying sniffily. He looked like Butters for a second and I wasnted to kiss him but his eye twitched and the image went away. I held him a little tighter anyway.

I waited with him while the nurse fixed him up and then left me to look after him while he rested. I got the feeling she didn't like looking over patients too much. Bitch.

But I was happy to do it. He didn't look like Tweek when he slept and it got me thinking. What would he be like if he wasn't jumpy and paranoid? He wasn't when he slept as far as I could tell, so he must have something underneath his exterior. I wonder if Craig's ever seen it? A calm Tweek. It was almost histarical, the thought of it. But it might be nice. I've never heard his real voice. It's always strained and panicy. Was it cute like Butters'? A little bit lispy like Cartman's? Nasaly like Clyde and Craig's?

Craig... asshole. Nothing gave him the right to abuse Tweek like that. He puts up with him everyday. What the hell could he have done to bother him?

"Kenny?"

I looked upfrom my lap to see Tweek slowly rising in the bed. His voice wasn't panicy, but extrememly hoarse from lack normal use and I still couldn't hear it.

"Lie down, Tweekers," I insisted, willing him back down. "Are you okay?"

"Oh Jesus!" he exclaimed realizing his surroundings. "I'm in the clinic?! Oh God, I'm gunna die! Do I have a disease?! Am I contageous?! I am, arn't I?! I'm gunna get you sick and then you'll die too and it'll all my fault! GAH! Your parent'll sue me and I'll go to jail! And hen I'll get raped and murdered by an inmate and then God'll end up hating mer goign to jail so I'll go to hell and be tortured for eternity! And-"

I kissed him and he was silent.

"There we go," I said smiling at him. "Now, what happened? Mace and I went to see and Craig was- damn it, Tweek, listen."

He was staring blankly at me, wide eyed and mouth slightly open. Then his face got horrfied and he jumped up on the bed, backing danerously close to the edge.

"Y-you- you can't- I'm- don't- Craig-"

"Jesus Christ, Tweek, it was just a kiss," I said, standing up, ready to reach out and catch him if he fell. "It didn't mean anything. I was just trying to shut you up."

"But-"

"Lay back down and tell me what happened or I'll rape you," I threatened, knowing he'd believe the obvious lie.

"Oh, God, don't do that!" he cried, plopping back down and scuffling under the covers.

"Good boy," I praised resitting myself. "Now, what happened in the intercom room?"

"C-craig was gunna tell everyone that..."

"Stan and Kyle?" I suggested.

"Gah! How did you know?!" he twitched.

"It's not exactly some big secret, Tweek, we've all figured it out by now."

"Nng! Y-you have?"

"Yes, Tweek, go on."

"W-well, he was gunna tell everyone just like that and I told him he shouldn't and that we'd get in trouble, but he went to do it anway. And he was talking and I was trying to talk, too, but he was covering my mouth and- and... I think I- bit him?"

"You bit him?"

"I shouldn't have! I knew I shouldn't have, I'm so stupid!"

"It's fine, Tweek, clam down!"

The rest of his explanation went on pretty much like this. Basically he ran out of the room, thinking Craig would be really mad, and then Craig caught him and osmething about him not understanding and then he tried to kiss him but Tweek wouldn't let him and then Craig just started punching him. Thats what I got out of the frantic screeches at least.

**Well, that's what you get for now. Sorry it took so long and it's not even that long of a chapter, I've just been busy. no, that's not the best explanation of what happened you're gunna get. I just need to put it in Craig's point of view in order for it to be as horrible as it really is. For some reason I can't write happy Creek. **

**I bet you all thought it had something to do with the ghoss at first. -shakes head- Silly people. Actually, about that, I'm thinking of dropping that as part of the major storyline. I ned it for a future Cutters/Stutters scene but I don't think I'll use it any more than that, so I'm gunna go change the title and summary AGAIN. Don't get confused. X3**

**Oh, and remember my idea for SPBBLA? Well, apparently my daddy has this website making software or whatever and I was thinking that if enough people were interested, I'd go ahead and make one for it. So PLEASE tell me if you're interested. I'm looking for a council from my best reviewers if I do, so keep the reviews coming! ayafangirl, frizzy.writings, and omg.u.killed.kenny already have spots on there if they want them.**

**AAAANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, POV CONTEST IS STILL ON PEOPLE! PLEASE! I WANT YOU ALL TO GUESS! It's got something to do with the chapter titles, so COME ON!**

**I had something else to say here but I forgot what it was, so I'll go ahead and upload this chapter and just tell you guys next time. Likes? Dislikes? Honey Smacks? Toy cars? Sexy SPBBL pictures and/or fiction? FLAMES?! All are loved! Next chapter up soon! I love you guys! Don't forget to review! 33333333333**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnddddddddddd the second installment of Creek that happens simotaniously! WOO! This one is soooooooo sad, but I think you guys'll be able to forgive Craig for his awefulness now. Enjoy!**

I had Tweek in a sort of half headlock with my hand over his mouth. No one would be able to hear me well with Tweek shouting about the trouble they'd get in. He'd tried to talk me out of it, but I knew he was just being paranoid.

"And so it is my duty as apparently the only person willing to do this shit to announce- OW!"

I yanked my hand away from Tweek's biting mouth. He screamed and tried to run out of the room, but tripped over various chairs and ran into several tables, knocking their contents to the floor.

"TWEEK!"

I left the speaker button and ran aftter my twitchy blond who was still shrieking and stumbling. I grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Tweek, what's the matter with you?" I asked worriedly.

"GAH!" he shrieked. "You can't- they'll get upset! Can you think of how they'd feel if we just told everyone?! They'd never speak to us again! And they'd think it was all my fault and then they'd kill me! And then-"

"Tweek, calm down!" I yelled, grabbing his other arm and looking at his eyes. "No ones going to kill you. I don't see what the big deal is! This was how evreyone found out about us! We were fine with it!"

"Because it was yours to tell! You told them! This isn't our business!"

"Mace asked us to help!" I argued. "And you were fine with it, so why shouldn't they be?"

"I wasn't fine with it! Nng! It was too much pressure! I was so embarrased! GAH!"

"But you think _everythings_ too much pressure!"

"But that was _really_ too much pressure!"

"You didn't tell me that!"

"Yes I did!"

I looked at his paniced face for a moment and sighed.

"Alright, Tweek, fine," I said softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it bothered you that much. But that was like, two years ago. Everythings fine now. I didn't tell everyone about Stan and Kyle. It's all okay. 'Kay?"

He nodded and pulled away from me, but I wrapped my hands around the back of his head and pulled him back.

"Ah! Craig, I don't-" he said, pulling down on one of my arms with both hands, blushing.

"Come on, Tweek," I teased, pushing him back.

That combined with his pulling caused him to fall back with a little squeak. I crawled on top of him and stradled his waist. I smirked down at his terrified face and went in for a kiss. But it didn't work as well as I'd hoped. Usually when I kiss him he practically melts and responds desperately. Now he was pressing his lips together to hard I couldn't even slip my tongue past them.

"Mmm," he protested pushing at my chest.

"Damn it, Tweek, what?" I asked irritabley.

He didn't answer and I gritted my teeth. I was getting mad. I had to stop. I couldn't get mad at him.

"Answer me, Tweek," I ordered. "Fucking look at me, damn it!"

I felt a little tug at my chest when he looked up at me with tears forming at the bottom of his eyes.

"You never understand," he muttered hoarsly.

_No_, I thought, realizing what was about to do, but I couldn't control my body anymore. I punched him. And I felt terrible. So I punched him again. And Again. _No, no,_ _no!_ _Damn it, Craig, stop it!_ But I coudn't stop. My body was moving on it's own. And he was just taking it. He was shaking, yes, but that was it. And he was crying. I wish he'd fucking _stop crying!_

"CRAIG!"

I thanked God that whoever had just shouted at me had come, because I stopped. I looked up to see Mace and Kenny sprinting toward me, and I wasn't punching him anymore. Yes.

I felt Mace yank me off of Tweek and throw me on the ground, but I coudn't hear or see anything anymore. I was too preoccupied with the fact that I'd just beat up Tweek.

My best friend. My boyfriend. My twitchy paranoid blond. My Tweek. I couldn't breath but I didn't try. He'd never trust me again. I could convince him to sort of forgive me, but he'd never trust me. I didn't deserve him. He was right. I didn't understand. I didn't understand why he put up with me. I was a jerk. He had no reason to like me. This would do it. I didn't understand why it wouldn't. I didn't understand why I did it. I didn't understand.

"Craig?"

I looked up, seeing Mace again staring down at me with crossed arms. Tweek and Kenny were gone.

"Where's Tweek?" I asked chokily.

"The nurse's office," he said coldly. "What the fuck were you doing?"

"I-I don't know," I admitted putting my arms on my knees and resting my forehead on them. "I didn't mean to."

"How could you not mean to?" he asked angrily. "How do you not mean to beat someone up? Especially Tweek!"

"I..." I swallowed hard. "I couldn't control myself. I just did it."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" I yelled, feeling my own tears form as I looked up at him angrily. "I don't understand..."

"He was crying, Craig, do you understand that? Token told me, Tweek doesn't cry. When was the last time you saw him cry, Craig?"

I didn't answer. I'd never seen Tweek cry before. And the idea that I was the cause of the only time I had made the tears stream down my cheeks silently.

"Do you understand what this might do to him?" asked Mace exasperatedly.

"Yes, Mace, I get it! I fucking screwed up! Tweek'll be all carred or whatever, I know! I know Tweek better than anyone! So what does this have to do with you, Mace?! This isn't any of your business!"

I stared at the ground with a teeth clenched together as more tears fell. I heard Mace sigh.

"It _is_ my business, Craig, because it's happening in my camp."

"Since when is it _your_ camp?" I asked coldly.

"It became mine the second I was placed in Cabin 1," he answered with something in his voice that almost sounded like pity. "Haven't you noticed how the councelors do almost nothing? They've never taken care of the kids here. So we stepped in. Brian quickly adopted the idea that we were better suited for the job and made it our duty. Our duty to enforce the rules, and our duty to protect the campers. That means helping them if they need help. Even though I'm not really good at it, I'll try."

I stared at him for a minute, unsure of what to say. He came to me in order to help Stan and Kyle. He stayed to help me and Tweek. Even though he really didn't need to. Even though he knew he wasn't the best person for the job. God, I sound so fucking gay right now. But I guess I _sort_ of respected him a little now. And so I told him what happened. And he said Tweek'd probably still trust me. And I hoped he was right.

"Craig!"

Mace and I looked up, both sitting on the ground, to see Clyde, Token, and Oliver running towards us.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Clyde. "That nurse bitch said Tweek was in bad shape but said not to bother him and this _prick,_" he jabbed a thumb at oliver, "wouldn't let us go see him anyway."

"Well, I think we should go see him anyway," said Mace quite suddenly and cheerfully as he stood up.

"Mace!" shieked Oliver indignantly. "The nurse said he needed rest! I doubt he can hardly get any with _them_ around."

"And I doubt he'll have stayed asleep this long anyway," said Mace glancing down at me with a smile. "And besides, am I wrong in that he won't be very comfortable alone with Kenny?"

"He's alone with _Kenny_?" cried Clyde looking horrified that anyone could have allowed such an obvious mistake to happen. "He'll have a heart attack!"

"Probably," said Token with a shrug. "But how'd he get hurt anyway?"

"I punched him," I muttered, figuring there was no use hiding it since Tweek would accidentally scream it to the whole camp sooner or later.

"You _what?!_" exclaimed Clyde, while Token's eyes got bigger than I'd ever seen them.

"You can't- That's-" stammered Oliver looking a little overwhelmed.

"Yeah, yeah, leave the guy alone," said Mace and I gave him a grateful look.

"YOU GUYS!"

We looked to see Kenny running towards us.

"You left Tweek _alone_?" asked Token with an irritated sort of look.

"What? No," said Kenny coming to a halt. "Stan and Kyle are with him."

"Oh, yeah, are they like, living?" asked Clyde cautiously.

"Yep," said Kenny happily. "They're fine."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

**Okay, I lied. The next chapter won't really be Creeky. More Styley if you will. :P Don't you wanna just give Craig a BIG hug? Poor guy, mysteriously losing control of his body. -shifty shifty- Dun dun DUN! Woo hoo! How awesome is the name Sunny? I wanna name my kid Sunny, that'd be so beast... yeah... -has WAY too many names picked out for her kids-**

**ANYWAYS! Likes? Loves? Dislikes? Honey Bunches of Oats? I REALLY big piece of paper? Skin? FLAMES?! All are loved! I do have this weird obsession with skin, you know. I just love the feel of it. It's so... skiny. hehe. FLARFENTOGLEHOPPER!**


	17. Chapter 17

**GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I don't wanna go to school tomorrow. T3T**

"And so it is my duty as apparently the only person willing to do this shit to announce- OW!"

What?

"TWEEK!"

Huh?

People were looking around at eachother confused as I saw Mace and Kenny slip out out of the cornor off my eye. But he hadn't said it. Craig hadn't told on us. And I knew it was about us because there really wasn't anyone else right now, was there? I couldn't help but feel a little discouraged. It really would have been much easier if Craig had said it and we didn't have to fork up the courage. But he hadn't. Something stupid, I'm sure, had happened and left us amidst people who were wondering who Craig wa gunna tell them about.

"I bet it was Stan and Kyle!" said Cartman smuggly.

I couldn't help getting red as people started to react.

"No it-" started someone.

"It was! See? Kyle's blushing!"

"Shut up, fatass!" I yelled angrily standing up. Stan was looking really uncomfortable next to me.

"Kyle..." he started nervously.

"Oh ho, not going to deny it?" taunted Cartman. "Is that a confession?"

"So what if it is?!" I yelled, really not thinking.

"Kyle!" yelled Stan with a paniced voice looking around at people's wide eyes frantically.

"See?! I told you guys! FAGS!" said Cartman joyfully.

"L-like you s-should be t-talking!" squeeked Butters, looking immediately regretful at his outburst. Everyone's eyes snapped towards him and Cartman's face got dark. What?

"Butters, what the _hell_ are you talking about?" he said coldly.

"N-nothing, Eric," he said quickly.

"I didn't think so," said Cartman. But I wasn't convinced. Butters had something on Cartman and I was gunna find out what it was.

"Well, _I_ think it's great," said Kitty after a moment of silence, turning to look behind her where the remaining Cabin 1 members were sitting. "Right, Oliver?"

He fixed his glasses and smiled. "We pride ourselves on our gay community, so, yes. Congratulations guys."

I swallowed and looked at Stan, knowing I probably shouldn't have bursted it out. He looked miserable and was for once blushing. But he looked up at me and gave a weak smile. I smiled back. Cartman was abou to say something else but just then Mace burst through the doors and sprinted past us all into the councelors lounge in the back where they ate. He came out moments later dragging a confused nurse behind him.

"Mace, dear, what is it?" she asked surprised.

Macce muttered something I couldn't hear and continued to pull her outside. The rest of Cabin 1 stared whispering to eachother.

"What the fuck was that?" said Cartman annoyingly.

"Shut up, fatass," commented Token.

"What'd you say, rich-shit?" he growled in response.

And there it began. The occational fights between the intelligent cool Token and Cartman were much more interesting to everyone than our more than daily ones so I sat back down and listened uneasily. They'd seemed to shake off Stan and my situation quite easily and were entirly not paying any more attention to us. I glanced at Stan who was still conciously looking around, which was incredibley unlike him.

"Stan, are you okay?" I whispered, not wanting to attract unwanted attention.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said looking at me with his usual happy smile. "Just not how I wanted to tell people, ya know?"

"Yeah, sorry," I said. "I got carried away."

We sat for a while listening to Token win his argument with Cartman easily until the doors opened again and the nurse came in looking annoyed.

"What happened?" asked Clyde boredly as she passed him.

"Oh, little Tweek's gotten himself into a mess," she said in a tone that sort of pissed me off.

"Tweek?" asked Token turning from Cartman as if he wasn' there, sounding concerned.

"Yes, that's the twitchy one, right?" she persisted. "He's in my office. But don't go bothering him now, he needs to rest."

She scurried back to the teachers lounge, carrying Clyde and Token's glares all the way. They stood up, Token ignoring Cartman's yells, and headed out the door. Oliver stood up roughly and followed, a stern look on him face.

"I wonder what happened to Tweek," said Stan curiously.

"Think it has something to do with the intercom thing?" I asked.

"Maybe," he shurgged. "Wanna go check it out?"

"Sure," I said standing up. "Cartman'll start bugging us again soon, so might as well."

We slipped out while people talked excitedly at what had happened to Tweek, and Damien and Pip tried weakly to get them to mide their own business. They really weren't the greatest attributes to Cabin 1, I have to admit.

Stan grabbed my hand while we were walking and I blushed, holding his in return. When we arrived at the clinic and pushed open the door we found Kenny yanking Tweek onto the bed he was frantically trying to escape

"Damn it, Tweek, will you fucking lay down already?!" he was yelling angrily. Now, normally Kenny didn't get mad a anyone but Cartman, so he must have been doing this for a while.

"Need help?" snickered Stan as we walked it.

He ignored the statement and instead smiled at our hands, still entwined. "Did Craig's plan work anyway, then?"

Both of our cheeks flared up and Stan muttered, "I guess so..." making Kennyy laugh.

"Great!" he said cheerily. "See, Tweek, s'all good!"

"Gah!" yelled Tweek still trying frantically to escape Kenny's grasp on his arm. "B-but what if it turns out bad? Then-"

"Shut up, Tweek," sighed Kenny, looking exasperated. "Honestly, I don't know how Craig puts up with him. It took me forever to get the story out of him."

For the first time I noticed how awful Tweek's face looked. It was black and blue and I could tell it used to be bloody.

"Jesus Christ," said Stan. "What the hell happened?"

"Maybe Craig got fed up with him, I dunno," he said with a shrug. "Hey, you guys wanna take over for me? This is wearing me out."

"_Craig?_" I asked, not believing the protective guy would have done that to his boyfriend.

"Yep," said Kenny walking past us. "Saw it myself. Thanks guys."

And he left us, without our approval, with the twitchy beat up blond. You would have thought it would have taken the energy out of him, but he didn't seem any different from normal. And that meant we were required to constantly restrain him from jumping out the window for fear of the medicines coming to life and forcing him to overdose, thus killing him, convince him that there were no ghosts of dead doctors hanging around under the bed, and tell him it was deffinately not his fault Craig punched him. The sound of the door opening and Kenny, Oliver, Mace, Clyde, Token, and Craig entering was extremely relieving.

"Nng! Craig!" shrieked Tweek when he saw him. "I'm sorry- gah! I didn't mean to make you mad! I-"

"For the last fucking time, Tweek, it wasn't your fault!" insisted Stan, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"But-"

"It wasn't your fault," said Craig sadly but surley. "It was mine, and I'm sorry."

"But I-"

"It was my fault and I will have Kenny rape you if you say any different," he said with a hint of a smile.

"GAH!" yelled Tweek, his eye twitching like mad. "Don't do that!"

"I was kidding, Tweek," said Craig with a soft smile as he approached him and hugged him.

"Nng!" yelped Tweek but he didn't protest.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and I smiled.

"Well, as touching as this is," interupted Kenny loudly, "we need to celebarte Stan and Kyle's coming out, so I'll go snag some booze from the kitchen and y'all meet me in Cabin 1!"

"You can't-!" yelled Oliver but Kenny was already sprinting out the door. "He can't do that! We're underage! And especially not in our cabin! Can you imagine if we got caught?! Our position would be completely ruined!"

"God, Oliver, you sound like Tweek," I teased and he blushed.

"Calm down, Ollie, one times okay, right? It's not like they ever check on us. We do absolutely _everything,_ so really there's no risk of getting ccaught," reasoned Mace.

"Mace!" shrieked Oliver indignantly. "That's completely abusing our power!"

"Oh, come on, _Ollie_, live a little!" mused Clyde.

Oliver's face flared up completely. "Do not call me that!" he flamed.

"You let Mace," Clyde whined.

"That's cause he's scared of me," said Mace, grinning.

"I am not!" yelled Oliver.

The argument continued even as we left the clinic, Tweek included, and headed towards Cabin 1 anyway. Kenny arrived minutes later with as much alchohol as he and Cartman could carry, Butters, and an angry Damien followed by Pip in close pursuit.

**ALCOHOL, WOOOOO! :D Could it be... gasp LEMON?! I doubt it. X3 Sorry, I'm totally put some in there but I need to do something first... or... do I? Hmmmm... maybe... actually, I think I can put it in there. :O But it won't be in the next chapter, probably the one after that. Yep... oh Kenny. XD Likes? Dislikes? Rainbow socks? Ink poisoning from the epic marker all over my hands every other day? TRIANGLES?! FLAMES?! All are loved!**

**Oh, and now that I have a steady thing of reviewers, would someone PLEASE go back to chapter 4 and look at my picture and tell me what you think? I havn't gotten ANY feedback on it from anyone but my school friends who have like, no taste in art what so ever, so I really wanna know what you guys think... Thanks loves!**

**Next chapter up soon! 33333**


	18. Chapter 18

**Oh ho ho! I dunno. Your fat. HA!**

The thing about seeing Oliver with booze literally poured down his throat was that it was so incredibley rare that it was scary. Seriously. His cheeks were pink and his eyes only half open, his mouth hanging a little ajar while he wobbled around the cramped cabin hiccuping and lecturing furniture on the importance of bathroom sinks. I was determindly staying at least semi-sober so I could help him when he most likely got sick later. But thirteen people in a cabin with a maximum capacity of eight didn't give us a lot of room to avoide the splashing poisons and some even found it's way to Pip's mouth.

"Mace, can I talk to you?"

I looked down from taking a swig of beer and grinned at Stan who was looking rather shy and uncomfortable.

"Sure," I said glancing over to where Kyle was unconciously climbing all over Cartman.

We squeezed though our friends and burst out. It was dark by now and people could be seen around fires or trying to start them without our help.

"'Sup?" I asked casually, turning to the black clad boy beside me.

"W-well," he said shifting on his feet. "I- I do like Kyle, but... I'm not sure I want to _be_ with him."

I stared at him. Hadn't someone said he'd confessed to Kyle first? I couldn't quite remember seeing as I was slightly drunk. But didn't that mean he'd wanted to go out? I wasn't sure, actually. I'd never been a serious relationship.

"What?" I asked, making sure I hadn't heard wrong.

"I don't think I want to be dating Kyle," he confirmed, looking guilty.

"Why?" I asked increduously, pretty sure that was what happened when two people liked each other.

"I don't know," he said heavily plopping down against a support for our cabin on the side and shoving his face in his hands. "I just feel really uncomfortable with it."

"Maybe it's 'cause it's your first gay relationship?" I suggested taking a seat next to him.

"I don't think so," he said with a sigh. "Ke-"

He head snapped towards me, seaching for whether I knew what he was about to say. Any other time I probably would have been able to figure it out, but right now there was the dound of something being shoved against the wall from inside and I glanced upwards. There was a moan from someone I couldn't identify but Stan tensed. I began to wonder if he'd had any booze at all.

"So what're you gunna do?" I asked. "Tell him or just put up with it?"

"I dunno!" he groaned. "It's not fair to him if I don't, but I don't want him to think I don't like him."

"Sorry, Stan, but I don't know either," I said shaking my head. "I've never been in a serious relationship, much less a gay one."

"Really?" he asked seeming surprised.

"Yeah, why?" I said causiously. "Do I look gay to you?"

"No, no," he said quickly. "You just seem like someone who'd get a lot of chicks to me, that's all."

"Oh, yeah, well, I live in an absolute hic town where the girls are sort of..." I said, thinking, "not my type, I guess. No ones really caught my eye."

"Sounds like Kyle," he snickered, and I raised an eyebrow. "He's never been interested in girls that much."

"That's because he's gay, though," I said, intending to end that train of thought there. But Stan persisted.

"Yeah, but he didn't know that unil I few days ago," he said, grinning. "What if you're really gay?"

I looked at him, a little taken aback. "_What?_"

He shrugged. "You could be."

"Yeah, I know, but I doubt it," I said, honestly having never thought about it dispite most of my real friends ending up gay.

"Oh, hey, who were you talking about when you said someone wanted a kiss from me?" he asked after a while of sitting in silence.

"Huh?" I asked, looking back at him. "Oh, that. No one, really. I just sort of said it."

"Oh," said Stan, looking a little disappointed.

"Sorry?" I mused.

He rolled his eyes and pushed my shoulder. I laughed.

The door squeeked open and I saw Kenny dragging Butters away out of the cornor of my eye.

"Kenny's requirements for his fuck buddies are too low for him to be messing with Butters," said Stan angrily.

"We'll see," I said smilng. I personally thought Kenny liked Butters far too much to hurt him with something like that. "Actually, maybe you should ask him for advise on Kyle."

"As good as Kenny's advise is, I prefer to avoid it if I can for... reasons," he said annoyed.

I shurgged. "Well, either way, I can't help you," I said standing up. "I'm goin' back inside to make sure Olivr hasn't passed out and gotten trampled on."

"Ah, Mace!" he said, grabbing my wrist. I turned back to look at him curiously. His face was red and he seemed unable to speak.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah," he said releasing me. "Nevermind."

My gaze lingered on him for a moment more before I walked around the front of the cabin and up the steps. I pushed open the door and examined the scene in front of me. Oliver looked woozy and I shoved a trash can, which he accepted and emptied his shomache into a moment later. Token had passed out on Damien's bunk, Clyde flailed all over him. Two pairs of black and blond haired boys were making out. Damien had Pip sinking in a chair, stradling him, and Craig was crushing Tweek on the floor. All this was to be expected. What I han't expected was for Cartman to be sucking and biting at Kyle's neck, one hand slipping up his shirt and the other fiddling unsucesfully with hs belt.

I stared as Kyle bit his lip to keep from squealing in pleasure, his slender fingers digging into the larger boy's arms to keep himself from slipping to the floor. It was just plain _wrong_ on so many levels. I reached forward and yanked Kyle away as Cartman finally got his belt strap out of the buckle.

"Ay!" he slurred stumbling forward while Kyle batted loosely at my arm. "Wha za fuh you do'n, bish?"

"Cartman, get the fuck out," I ordered, knowing he'd do no such thing.

I pushed Kyle into a chair and yanked the drunken fat ass to the door and shoved him out, slamming the door shut. I looked at the jew flailing about in the chair and sighed. He hadn't meant to. He was drunk. Still, Stan would be crushed. I decided to keep it a secret. Neither Cartman or Kyle would remember, and no one else had noticed as far as I knew. Looking around I realized no one was goingto be able to get back to their cabins. I sighed again and opened the door. Cartman had gone, and I walked around to where Stan was sitting, looking miserable.

"Hey," I said, and he looked up, almost hopefully. "I think we're all crashing in our cabin tonight. C'mon."

He nodded and followed me back inside.

**Dear Jesus,**

**If all gay people go to hell, then it must me pretty fucking fabulous by now, so can I go there, please?**

**Love, Pocket**

**XDDDDDDDDD Seriouslah. Like gays are gunna just sit there for eternity without giving it a fierce makeover. -nod nod- X3**

**Anyway, I was craving MAN so there it is... I have this sneaky feeling that I'll be PMing a certain MT Yami soon with the beginning of the next chapter... do you guys remember what she's doing for me? HUH?! Fufufu.**

**Some Kyman in there. I think it's the first to show up, and may be the last, I'm afraid. I dunno if the secret will ever be spilled.**

**Also, my daddy's all for letting me use his websitey software stuff for SPBBLA, only he was me to figure it out since he forgot how. Xo Oh well! But, yeah, if anyone has mad skills, I'm in need of a banner that says SPBBLA and has the boys hanging around it in all chibi fashion for the top of the pages. If no one posseses mad skills, but has the magical ability to talk to madly skilled SP fanartists on DA or whatever who they think would like to join, please, ask them if they would. It doesn't need to be fabulous and no one should spend a lot of time on it, it's just I epicly fail evey time I try to draw one... X3I also might need the buttons drawn... Still waiting for responses from omg.u.killed.kenny and frizzy.writings on being in the council.**

**There was something else... god DAMN me and my forgetfulness! Oh well. Likes? Dislikes? GORE-MAY chocolate? Like... STUFF?! FLAMES?! All are loved!**

**Next chapter up soon! 3333333**

**EDIT: If you're reading this while there are no more chapters then you are not one of the first 121 people to read this chapter. Therefore, when I tell you to go back and read this again in the next chapter, don't. You've already read what I edited in there. Thanks, loveys!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know! I know! I know! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to procrastinate so much. I was having so much trouble with the part before the lemon that I strayed for a bit to a new story and eventually I decided I can't do the lemon till NEXT chapter. I'm SORRY!! T333333333333333T**

"BOYS! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

I groaned at the loud knocking and yelling coming from outside our cabin. What the fuck did Brian want this early in the morning? He had the key to our door. We hadn't done anything anyway- what the fuck was in my face? I cracked my eyes open a slit and saw the blue pattern of jeans. I sat up, confused, and stared down at a leg, which I soon found to be attached to Oliver. Why was Oliver in our cabin? Oh, wait. I looked around at the mass of people hanging around the cabin that was far too big to be ours. My head was pounding like crazy. A hangover. Great.

Light was blazing through the high windows and I groaned agian. What time was it? I subconciously searched the room for a clock but my gaze fell on Mace and Stan, curled up in a chair together. My stomache clentched. Stan was on Mace's lap, clinging to his shirt and his head reting on his chest, while Mace's arm was drapped around his shoulder. They were drunk, they were drunk. I had to keep telling myself that.

"BOYS!"

I nudged Oliver and he stirred only slightly. "Oliver," I hissed in his ear. Brian couldn't know we were in here awake and ignoring him.

"Wuh?" he asked, batting me away and opening his eyes a bit. The knocking and yelling was still persisting and he groaned as well, irritated by the noise. "Damn it. What time is it?"

I glanced at the clock. "9 something. We missed wakeup call by at least an hour."

"Shit. Brian's gunna kill us. The whole camp was probably still sleeping till he started banging down our door."

Cabin 1 was in charge of waking us all up at 8 every fucking morning. Brian had probably just woken up himself.

"Mace!" hissed Oliver, throwing a pillow at the larger boy. It hit Stan and he whined and turned over, falling onto the floor.

"Ow!" he whined, rubbing his ass and glaring at nothing in particular.

"IF YOU BOYS DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, I WILL REVOKE SOME OF YOUR PRIVLEDGES!"

"God fucking damn it, Brian," muttered Mace, who had finaly been awoken, rubbing his head. "Guys. Up. Now, or we're dead."

Oliver stood up wearily and shoved Damien in the bunk above me. He growled and peered down at him angrily. He heard the knocking and groaned, prodding Pip awake. Once everyone had been successfully awoken, Mace opened a back window.

"Everyone not from Cabin 1 out," he said, helping a half sleeping Stan towards it.

"OLIVER! MACE! BOYS!"

"Go, go, go," urged Mace as Stan dropped down and Craig started out to catch Tweek when he came. Then Clyde, Token, and last me.

"Where're Kenny, Butters, and Cartman?" I asked, noticing their absence for the first time.

An emotion I couldn't identify crossed his face and he gave a little fake smile. "They left early. Now go. Oh, and when you get down we're gunna throw the bottles at you."

"'Kay," I sighed, rubbing my heading one lest time before jumping. I stumbled when I hit the ground but a pair of strong but tired arms held me up. I turned and smiled at finding it was Stan. He gave a tired smile back nad set me on my feet.

"Ready?" asked Mace from the window, holding a few bottles. "Stand back guys."

We stood back and he dropped them. We moved them away and he dropped more until they were all gone.

"Later, guys," he said. "If anyone asks, you weren't here last night, 'kay? We don't need you guys in trouble, too."

"Thanks, Mace," said Stan, giving him a sweet smile. I couldn't help feeling it was sweeter than the one he'd given me.

"DAMIEN! PIP! IS ANYONE IN THERE?!"

"Yes, Brian, what is it?" came Mace's voice form the other side of the cabin along with the door opening.

"What on Earth took you so long?! I've been out here for nearly ten minutes! You missed wake up call by almost an hour and a half! Most of the camp is still sleeping!"

"Not with all the noise he's making," muttered Craig, grabbing Tweeks hand and stalking away through the trees behind the cabins. "Come on guys."

Clyde and Token followed miserabley, leaving me and Stan alone.

"Well, Brian, our alarm didn't go off and excuse us if we're tired from staying up all night to help Craig and Tweek work out their situation," lied Oliver groggily.

"We need to get back, too," said Stan. "Who knows what Kenny did to Butters last night."

"What?!" I exclaimed as we started to walk. "You think they did something? Do we even know when they left?"

"The fires will still out when Mace and I saw them," said Stan. I stopped and looked down at my shoes. He stopped too and looked back at me, confused.

"You and... Mace?" I asked, feeling my stomache clench up again.

"We were just..." he said after as small pause, not looking at me, "the only ones not totally wasted."

I nodded. They probably were. But I couldn't help feeling a little weird about it.

****

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY**

**If you didn't read the note atthe end ofthe last chapter then go read the end of the chapter agian.**

**Next chapter up probably not soon because I suck that much. T3T 3333333**

********


	20. Chapter 20

**Please accept this lemon in my deepest, DEEPEST apologies for being a procrastinating little bitch. Sooo... TAKE IT! READ IT! BASK IN IT! MASTURBATE TO IT! THANK THE LORD FOR IT! And please don't kill Pocket... And hey, look, 'cause people asked for it a long time ago... look down approximately one line. 8D**

**_Kenny's POV_  
**

It was probably the alcohol that made me do it. No, I'm _sure_ it was the alcohol. As long as it was in my system, my mind was... I don't even know.

I dragged him from the cabin and to our own without notice. Or at least, I thought we were unnoticed. I wasn't fully capable of being aware of our surroundings at the time.

I pushed him up against the wall, sucking and biting viciously at his neck. His face was increasingly red, and he was panting softly, misty-eyed, as I felt up his shirt. My mind was buzzing and all I could think about was how much I wanted him. Cartman would not beat me to it, no way, no how. I wanted his v-card, his innocence, his purity. No one else could have it. It was mine. _He_ was mine.

"Ah, Kenny..." he whimpered as I latched onto one of his nipples with my teeth and tugged playfully. He reached out for something to hold onto and I gave him my hand, which he squeezed tightly. I trailed my kisses downward and groped at his erection, emitting a gasp of pleasure from the smaller boy. I grinned to myself. This was easy. This was fun.

I pulled on the drawstring of his baby blue cotton shorts and they fell around his ankles, exposing his Hello Kitty underwear. I glanced up at his drunken face and he tried desperately to hide his embarrassment. He was so cute...

I felt my aggression build up and pushed him down on the single bed - Cartman's bed.

"No, Kenny... ah!" he cried as I landed kisses just above his underwear line and moved slowly down the bulge.

"Shh..." I soothed, gently tugging down the fabric and taking hold of his erection. He gasped as a touch it and bit his lip, making me grin. I stroked him a bit, feeling him shake beneath me as the foreskin ran over the head. I pulled it back and gently kissed the tip. He whimpered as I licked it, shaking horribly. I smirked and ran soft kisses down the shaft, fingering his balls, before I took him into my mouth. He gasped at the sensation and I smirked, rolling my tongue over the head.

"Ah, Kenny, stop it, I can't... ah!" said Butters, biting mercilessly at his thumb.

I pulled back, licking my grinning lips hungrily and stripping off my hoodie. His eyes opened slowly and widened as I pulled my white undershirt off, revealing my finely tuned torso. I take damn good pride in that thing, and his apparent appreciation for it was extremely satisfying. Intoxicating. Like a strange kind of high. I've had all sorts of highs. From every kind of drug there is to adrenaline to a plain old sugar high. But nothing like this. This was impossibly delicious. This was _wonderful_.

"Suck on these for a sec," I told him, offering his panting mouth two of my right fingers. His hazy eyes looked at them in confusion for a moment, but slowly he pulled him towards him and enveloped them between his soft virgin lips, closing his eyes once more. Ecstasy flooded through my hand and arm and exploded into the rest of my body. However bad a blow job he would give, the feeling of his tongue unskillfully running over my fingers felt _sooo_ good. After a moment or two, I pulled them back and he made the most adorable sound of protest, his tongue reaching helplessly out for them to return.

"Don't worry, Buttercup, they're going somewhere better..." I cooed, kissing his forehead. My hand moved downward and my middle digit circled his throbbing hole.

"Ah, Kenny, not there- mmn!" I cut his frightened protest off with a ravishing kiss, pushing the finger in. He gave a small muffled cry at the unfamiliar sensation, and I stroked his face with my other hand for comfort. Once his shaking had calmed down some and he had before more accustomed to the feeling I began to slowly move it in and out. He wiggled in discomfort at first but it quickly turned into him thrusting against my hand, trying to somehow make my finger go deeper. I grinned into our still continuing kiss and pushed the other finger in. He squealed and a shiver ran through him, probably a small jolt of pain. I paused to let him become accustomed to it, but he impatiently moved himself.

The most incredible feeling yet came over me. He wanted this. He wanted me. This wasn't just me taking advantage of his innocence, exhausting my desires on his body. I wasn't the only one who wanted it. He wanted it, too. I almost came right then from just that thought, but the embarrassment of coming before _Butters_ is something I don't think I could live with. So I pushed the urge down and continued to finger the smaller boy.

I inserted a third finger without much resistance. Maybe he was numb from the incredible feeling running through both of us. I couldn't take it much longer. I'd have to do it soon.

"Butters..." I muttered into his mouth, pulling back just enough for breathe. "I'm going to put it in."

He gave a small gasp, opening his eyes and giving me a scared look with an edge of desire. He swallowed and nodded lightly. I pulled out my fingers and unzipped my pants and pulled my own erection through the hole in my boxers. I gulped. This was it. I was going to have Butters. He was going to be mine. Not Cartman's, not anyone else's but mine. I'd lost Kyle to Stan, but I was ready for that. It had to be done. But not Butters. I'd keep him.

"Butters..."

BAM!

I looked up from Butters' lust filled face in alarm of the door slamming open. I gulped. I was so close, just a moment away from entering him. And there he stood, a look of pure shock and horror planted on his face. As we stared at each other, it became more and more laced with hurt, an emotion which rarely appeared in him.

"Eric..." I said shakily, backing slightly off of Butters.

He clenched his fists, anger causing him to tremble. I expected him to hit me and I began to prepare for the blow, but it never came. He turned. And he ran.

"ERIC!" screamed Butters helplessly, a heartbreaking scream. He pushed me off of him and grabbed his shorts from the floor, pulling them on as she stumbled out of the cabin after him. I stared after him, my mind caving in on itself. And before I could even consider what to do next, he was gone.

**Man, writing lemon in first person is HORRIBLE. X/3/X As soon as he got his underwear down, I like, completely froze up and procrastinated for another couple months. Third person I can do, I wrote a pretty fucking steamy double penetration scene for SLA without any problem, but this... God it was soooo embarrassing. Or maybe it's just blow jobs I have trouble with? Meh, I'm really regretting making this a first person story, especially since it's ANYONE's POV, really. I mean, what was I THINKING? -_-**

**You've probably notice how drastically my writing has improved. Well, maybe not from this, but hopefully it had at least the air of decent writing which the rest of this story so desperately lacks? I'm even starting to be appalled by how WFNPF is written... meh. Please God, let SLA and TWOW turn into decent stories...**

**Actually, I think I got Kenny out of character for a few paragraphs there... oops. X3 Ah well.**

**The question of the next POV has been answered by several. The chapter titles are quotes from the chapter from the character whose POV is next. Yeah, I'm gunna stop doing that. X3 It's dumb and I'm embarrassed by it. So I changed all the chapter titles.  
**

**For everyone who read this story in the beginning and is STILL following it, I love you. If you haven't read any of my other stories, I suggest you go do that to occupy your time. I'm not sure exactly how fast I'll update from now on, but WFNPF is finished, and SLA is still trumping along.  
**

**Have you guys seen Kuroshitsuji II? Holy SHIT, Alois is a FREAK, huh? XD**

**Well, anyway, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry for procrastinating for almost two years and I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry this isn't that long. I hope you all like it, though, please review my loves!  
**


End file.
